Three Gems and A Crystal Rose
by MewStar0013
Summary: SEQUEL TO A HIDDEN CRYSTAL ROSE. A whole year has gone by since Angel has be reunited with her family. As the bearer of the Cystal Rose, dealing with her life won't be easy when a new evil comes, not only involving her but her siblings as well. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Three Gems And A Crystal Rose**

**Me*Runs into the room*: Hi, everyone! It's great to be back!**

**Halley: Hi, Mewstar0013!**

**Rail: Good to see ya, M.S.**

**Mike*Nods quietly***

**Me: Hey guys, good to see all of you. And it's great to see all you readers again. Now, as you probably read in the summary, this is a sequel **_**A Hidden Crystal Rose**_**. Please take note that this story is a year after the original. There's going to be more mischief, more adventure, more romance between our star couple, Angel and Drake, and a whole lot more! By the way, I suggest you read **_**A Hidden Crystal Rose **_**first in case you haven't.**

**Rail: Now that you mention it, where are they?**

**Halley: They were right here with us a minute ago. Unless you decided to make this a M rated story, Mewstar0013. **

**Me: NO WAY! I only do M stuff for **_**One Piece**_** fics. That's all!**

**Mike*Coughs and points further away, showing Angel and Drake sitting on a couch, sleeping soundly in each others arms.***

**Me: Awww~! Those two! Well, while they're asleep, lets star off this chapter with what I always say.**

**Rail: Wolves are better than cats?**

**Me: That is true. But I mean what I always say at the first author's note. Lets get this chapter rolling!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's **_**or any other material used in this story**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Pilot Chapter<strong>

"And… There! All my stuff is moved, mom!"

"OK, Angel. Take a break, alright?"

"OK!"

Angel Fudo smiled as she looked at around her new room. The walls were painted light blue with pictures, both sketched and photographed, hanged on them. There was also her four-by-four poster bed, her wardrobe, desk, desk chair, dressers, white rug against the wooden floor, and many other things. Angel walked around and smiled to herself. Perhaps moving to a bigger house wasn't so bad after all.

She paused and smiled to herself at her mirror. No longer did she wear baggy clothes and have a boy-like hair cut. She now wore simpler things. Today she wore a white, long-sleeved sweater and light blue capris. Tied on her feet were tie-on sandals. Her raven-black hair that had crimson-red streaks now reached her mid-back tied in a loose ponytail. Her skin was a light tan like her father's but it was soft and almost cat-like like her mother's. Her eyes were a mixture of brown and blue, a unique silver.

"Angel, can you come down here for a second?" called her mother, Akiza Fudo.

"Coming!" called Angel, standing up and walking down the new steps of her house. After a whole year, her parents decided that it was the right time to move into a new one, since they had three little additions to their family.

Angel made to the living room just as Akiza was unpacking a few items. Angel took a moment to smile at her mother. Akiza Fudo was gorgeous. Her hair was a shade of dark magenta and her eyes were light brown and cat-like. She was slender and beautiful, and still quite young. Akiza looked to Angel and smiled her doll-like smile.

"Can you help me with this last box? Your dad is outside thanking the movers." she said. Nodding, Angel walked over and began unloading different items from the last box. She smiled at the new living room, seeing that it was quite big enough for the _big_ family they had. Just then, a ring tone played, making the silver-eyed girl jump a mile.

She looked to her pocket and flushed pink when she saw it was her cell phone. Akiza gave a light giggle behind her hand and Angel dug her phone out her pocket, walking out of the room and next to the staircase banister of the foyer. She opened her phone and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked.

"_Bonsoir, mon bel ange."*_

"Ummm… Who is this? I think you might have the wrong number, err… Monsieur?" asked Angel, hopping that she said sir right. The voice at the other end chuckled.

"_It's me. For got me already? I've only been gone for a month."_ chuckled a familiar voice. Angel's eyes lit up.

"Drake? No way!" she exclaimed. Her boyfriend chuckled again.

"_Yeah, it's me. Are you doing alright?"_ asked the blonde and black-haired seventeen-year-old. Angel smiled as she leaned against the banister.

"I'm good. We just moved into our new house. It's so nice. How's being France's Youngest, Multi-Talented winner?" she asked. A month ago, Drake was selected to take part in the contest, since he was the son of Jack and Carly Atlas, and he was a good Duelist/ guitar player and singer. Angel never missed a chance to hear where Drake stood in the completion and she was glad to hear that he was picked the winner, which was announced last week.

"_Everything's fine. People are busting at my door just to get a picture. France is nice, since it's summer. But one things just not right."_ said Drake. Angel tilted her head.

"Huh? What's not right?" she asked.

"_You're not here. I miss you, Angel. Tu me manques tellement, mon ange dechu."**_ said Drake softly with his fluent French. Angel felt a warm shiver go down her spin, her head spinning.

"God, I wish I knew what that meant." she whispered softly.

"_I'll tell you when I get back. You're a fast learner, since it only took me one lesson with you to teach you how to play the guitar."_ said Drake. Angel laughed lightly, remembering the cherry-red guitar that Drake had gotten her to use.

"Yeah, sure. Say, when are you coming back?" she asked.

"_I don't know. Soon I hope."_ said Drake. Angel twirled a lock of her hair.

"Same here." she said. She saw Akiza by the living room doorway. The older woman gave a knowing smile and raised brow. Blushing, Angel looked to her feet.

"I have to go now. Promise you'll call soon." she said to the phone.

"_I will. I can't wait to see you again. And Angel?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Je t'aime."***_

Angel smiled softly as her nose and cheeks dusted with a pink tint. She knew exactly what that meant.

"Je t'aime, Drake. Bye." she said as she closed her phone and sighed dreamily, resting her head against her arms, which were on the banister.

"Phone call from Drake?" asked Akiza, her smile never leaving her lips. Angel nodded and she swayed on her feet a bit.

"Yeah. I really wish I can see him." she said quietly. Akiza smiled and she patted her daughter's shoulder.

"He'll be back soon. He likes you too much to stay away fro long."

"Who likes Angel too much?"

The two Fudo woman turned and saw Yusei Fudo, Angel's father and Akiza's husband. Yusei was very handsome, with light tan skin and a fairly tall and lean stature. His hair was spiky in the shade of raven with golden highlights. His agile eyes were a deep blue and his gave was so calm and collective, with the addition of the criminal mark he had in the days of his youth. Angel smiled at her father.

"Drake, dad. He just called." she said. Yusei crossed his arms.

"All the way from France?" he asked, his voice in a serious yet still joking way. Akiza laughed and waved her hand.

"Relax. Jack said they would cover any calls Drake would make." she said. Yusei nodded and let out a small smile, knowing how much his daughter loved the Atlas boy.

"Nay'nel!" called a little voice. Everyone down stairs blinked.

"Uh… Is it just me, or did anyone else hear Yuudai call, 'navel?'" asked Yusei. Angel gave a laugh at her parents' confused faces.

"I guess he's calling me. He calls me that whenever I'm around. I'll go see what he wants." she said, smiling and walking up the steps. She walked to the room that was two doors away from her room. She walked into the nursery that was painted green with several baby things. She smiled at the little one-year-old boy that cooed and reached for her.

Yuudai Devlin Fudo was a healthy baby boy. He had slightly spiky black hair that had one streak of gold through the middle, since he received that a few weeks ago. He still had baby fat that was creamy-pale. His eyes were like his mother's, cat like and chocolate-brown. Angel reached his crib and she picked him up, kissing his forehead.

"Hi, Yuu." she joked, laughing a little of the small irony. The little Fudo cooed and pressed his tiny hands to Angel's face, his little face with a bit of concentration. Angel smiled, seeing that the little boy got that look from Yusei.

"Bwa~!" called two little voices. Angel turned and giggled, seeing that her two little baby sisters were awake. Both girls were Yuudai's sister's, since they were triplets.

"Hi, Rosy. Hi, Cho." said Angel to the girls as she walked over to their cribs with Yuudai in her arms.

The two girls, Rosette Star Fudo and Starlette Rose Fudo, were very cute babies, just like Yuudai. Rosette was petite with magenta red hair that was streaked with two silver highlights. Her eyes were sapphire-blue and cat-like and her skin also had a bit of baby fat with the shade of porcelain.

Starlette, or Cho as Angel liked to call her, was a bit more smaller than her bother and sister. Three highlights of crimson-red ran through her raven-black hair. Her eyes were cobalt-blue like Rosy's only they were softer looking. Both little girls waved their hands, wanting to be picked up. Sighing, Angel though of a solution. She carefully placed Yuudai on the floor for a second and walked over to a dresser, pulling out a baby sling, slipping it on, she placed Yuudai in it and she went over to Rosette and Starlette, picking them up in her now free arms.

Walking out of the room, she took the triplets all the way down stairs, as carefully as she could. She spotted Yusei walking into their new back yard and she saw Akiza in the kitchen, unloading some grocery bags.

"What's up?" she asked. Akiza smiled at her as she pulled out some hot dogs and hamburgers.

"Well, we certainly can't have a good Fourth of July without a barbeque, now can we?" she asked. Angel smiled. It sound like a good idea.

* * *

><p>"Angel!"<p>

"Yo, sup, Ang!"

"Angel, good to see you."

Said girl smiled as she hugged her friends when they arrived with their families. Things were already getting into swing, with her 'uncles' Crow Hogan and Bruno Borelli helping Yusei cook up some hot dogs and hamburgers and her 'aunt' Jay Hogan was helping Akiza with regular foods, like mash potatoes and the like. Sherry Borelli and Misty Kessler were watching the younger children, meaning the triplets, Davey Borelli, and Jamie Kessler. Kallin Kessler was setting up the fireworks they were going to lit up, since it was legal for them to be use in this part of New Domino City. She smiled at her big 'family' and then to her three friends in front of her.

"Hi guys. It's good to see you here." she said.

"Same here, Ang. Damn, your parents picked an awesome place." said Rail Hogan, who was thirteen with wild orange hair and light brown eyes. Angel laughed at her friend's happy-go-luck tone.

"I know. It's a good thing it isn't far away from the rest of New Domino." said Angel.

"Yeah. Hey, I'm gonna go help my mom with the food." said Halley Borelli, who was also thirteen with dark blue hair and light gray eyes. She waved to them as she walked away.

"I better help father with the fireworks. He might need a spare lighter." said Mike Kessler, brushing away a lock of his sky-blue hair away from his face and walking to Kallin. Rail rubbed his hands.

"Well, better help with the meat. I'm a great taste tester. Heh, heh." laughed the redhead mischievously as he walked to the grill. Angel laughed and she walked over to the tree in her new back yard, sitting on the floor against the trunk and closing her eyes.

_*Well, you seem to be handing fun.*_

A white light passed through Angel's eyes and she found herself staring at her reflection. Only it wasn't herself. This was the Crystal Angel, the being who lived in the Crystal Rose, an ancient psychic artifact. Angel was use to seeing her, since Crystal Angel was like her other self.

'_Yeah, I am. So, how have you been?'_

_*I've been well. The cards are all happy and everything looks alright. I just came to check on you.* _said Crystal Angel, her crystal body identical to Angel's.

'_Thanks for your concern. You're right, everything is going great. I just hope Talent Tech will be the same.'_

_*Talent Tech?*_

'_Yeah. Me and my friends signed up for it a few months ago. It's like a school they teach on weekends for those with special talents. Like dance and acting.'_

_*Ah, so what will you be doing?*_

'_I'll be in the arts and mechanic programs with Halley. I'm thinking about joining singing, too, but I'm still not sure. There's also Duel program, which everyone is joining.'_

_*Hm, sounds intriguing.* _

"Angel! Come on! It's dark enough to light the fireworks!" called Rail, waving his arms a few feet away. Opening her eyes, Angel stood up and jogged over, standing with her family and friends as Kallin and Mike walked over with their lighters. After lighting a few, the two male Kesslers ran over to the group and they all watched in awe as fireworks flew into the sky, exploding and flashing in colorful splashes of multi-colors. Everyone 'ooohed' and 'awed' as they watched the display. They almost didn't noticed the little ten-year-old girl joining their group.

"Hey, I though the Fourth of July was an American holiday." said Lilly Atlas, who was small with pale skin, long, ebony-black hair tied in a ponytail, and pale gray eyes.

"Well, we thought it would be fun and- Whoa, wait! Lilly!" exclaimed Crow in alarms. Everyone looked to the young Atlas and Angel gasped as arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her to a warm chest.

"The fireworks are beautiful. But their nothing compared to you." said an all-too familiar America/ Australian accent. Angel looked over her shoulder and a smile split on her face when she stared into the amethyst-purple eyes of her boyfriend.

"Drake! You're here!" she exclaimed, turned and hugging the fair/dark-haired teen. Draco Atlas, known as Drake, chuckled and hugged Angel back, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around. He then placed her down and smiled, the electrifying color burst of red, white, and blue making his pale skin glow.

"Huh, good think we made it here. Traffic, I tell you." said Drake and Lilly's father, Jack Atlas, as he and his wife, Carly Atlas, walked over to the group. They were greeted with hugs and handshakes and the teens gathered in their own group, sitting on the grass and watching the display of colorful explosives dancing across the nighttime sky. Angel leaned against Drake's shoulder, who in turn draped his arm around her shoulders.

"How did you get here so fast? I thought you were still in France." said Angel. Drake ran his fingers through her soft hair.

"We were at the air port when I called. A month is just too much for me to bare." he said, using his free hand to tilt Angel's head up. The barer of the Crystal Rose met her eyes with his and they leaned forward, meeting in a kiss. They held onto each other, wanting this memorable moment to last. They then heard someone give a whistle, the perpetrator being Rail. Both blushed and all the teens stood up, Halley running ahead of them and into the house. She came back a few minutes later with a boom box she just so happened to had.**( AN: Don't ask. Even **_**I **_**don't know where she got that.)**

"Let's practice for Talent Tech! I brought my boom box just for it!" exclaimed the bluenette, putting her boom box on a table and turning it on. She played a track and pointed to Angel and Drake. "You guys start it off! Come on, please?" she asked. Angel looked at Drake and shrugged.

"You're up for it?" she asked. Drake smiled before taking her hand.

"Might as well." he said, leading her to the back pouch just as the song started.

**(Note that this the **_**GLEE**_** version of the song I picked. Trust me, It's pretty good.)**

_Drake: Don't go breaking my heart._

_Angel: I couldn't if I tried._

_Drake: Oh honey, if I get restless,_

_Angel: Baby, you're not that kind._

Rail and Halley stood next to them, proving to be quite well when singing together. Mike and Lilly stood by for back up.

_Rail: Don't go breaking my heart._

_Halley: You took the weight off of me._

_Rail: Oh honey, when you knocked on my door,_

_Halley: I gave you my key._

_All four: Ooooh-hooo. Nobody knows it._

_Mike: When I was down,_

_Angel: I was your clown._

_All five: Ooooh-hooo. Nobody knows it._

_Drake: Right from the start,_

_Angel: I gave you my heart. Ohhhhhoooo. I gave you my heart._

The teens ran to the grassy area of the yard, the fireworks still lighting the sky.

_Rail: So don't go breaking my heart._

_Halley: I won't go breaking your heart._

_Both: Don't go breaking my heart!_

Drake took and in his arms and waltzed with her, their steps matching each others and their movements elegant.

_Drake: Nobody told us._

_Angel: 'Cause nobody showed us._

_Drake: Now it's us to us, babe._

_Angel: Oh, I think we can make it._

Drake sun her around and dipped her like one of those old time movies. The crimson-streaked girl laughed as he did this.

_Drake: So don't misunderstand me._

_Angel: You put the light in my life._

_Drake: Oh, you put the spark to the flame._

_Angel: I've got your heart in my sites._

The two ran with the others along the yard, the fireworks adding more action.

_All five: Ooooh-hooo. Nobody knows it._

_Mike: When I was down,_

_Lilly: I was your clown._

_All five: Ooooh-hooo. Nobody knows it._

_Drake: But right from the start,_

_Lilly: I gave you my heart. Ohhhhhoooo. I gave you my heart._

_Drake: Don't go breaking my heart._

_Angel: I won't go breaking your heart!_

_Both: Don't go breaking my heart!… Ohhhhhh,_

_Angel: I gave you my heart!_

All of them ran back to the house just as the big fireworks came.

_Drake: Don't go breaking my heart!_

_Angel: I won't go breaking your heart!_

_Drake: Don't go breaking my, don't go breaking my, don't go breaking my heart!_

_Angel: Don't go breaking my, don't go breaking my, I won't go breaking your heart!_

_Drake: Don't go breaking my,_

_Angel: Don't go breaking my, I won't go breaking your heart!_

_All six: Don't go breaking my, don't go breaking my heart!_

_Ohhhhh yeah!_

The adults called and cheered for them as all of them danced a bit for the ending music. As Angel danced with her friends, she could just see Crystal Angel smiling.

_*I think you should join the singing thing.*_

Angel smiled softly.

'_You read my mind.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Chapter one is done! How did you like? Did you like it? Please let me know, your reaction means everything to me. Well, I really hope you liked this pilot chapter and I hope you review. PS: Here's what the French Drake used means:<strong>

_***-Good evening, my beautiful angel**_

_****- I miss you so much, my fallen angel.**_

_*****- I love you.**_

**I'll try to get the next one done as soon as possible. Well, I have to go! Happy Fourth of July and I'll see you soon!**

**This is me saying, Peace! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hi everyone! Thanks for all your reviews from the first chapter! Who knew that you guys really wanted a sequel^_^**

**Angel: Yeah, pretty cool. So what's happening in this chapter, Mewstar?**

**Me: Oh, a little of this, a little of that. You know, the usual.**

**Angel: -_- Why do I even bother?**

**Me: Whatever. Please do the disclaimer.**

**Angel: **_**Mewstar0013 **_**owns nothing of**_** Yu-Gi-Oh5D's **_**or, _Every Heart _by _Boa, or_ any other material she uses.**

**Me: Now lets get this chapter rolling!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: The Nightmare And The Ace<strong>

_She couldn't tell where she was. All was silent and quiet. The space around her was dark and desolate. All that Angel could tell was that this place was not a good one. Her eyes suddenly caught something. At first, it seemed like a flicker of fire. Then, it was a sudden streak that rippled above her. She gasp as she felt a white-hot air brush past her, making her stumble on her feet and fall to the ground. The rip in the dark space suddenly tore open and something came crawling out of it. It was a spider._

_As harmless as it looked, the creature began twitching, it's thorax suddenly began expanding, the rest of it's body fallowing. Lines of blood-red energy drew themselves on the spider's growing body, making odd designs Angel had never seen before in her life. Gaping like a fish, Angel tried her best to move away from the giant growing arachnid. The bug gave a hissing screech as it racked one of it menacing legs at the ground, snapping it's jaws as well. Angel yelped and took in a breath, trying to calm down her climbing heart beat. She then heard someone laugh horrendously. She looked above and saw that there was a person on the spider's head, their entire body clad in a black cloak with the same red lines the spider had._

"_Attack her! Beat her to the dust!" yelled the person, pointing at Angel. The gigantic bug gave a horrific snarl as it began its earth stomping prowl. Finally feeling her legs come back to life, Angel jumped to her feet and began running, her legs sprinting as far as they could. She huffed and puffed as she looked over her shoulder, seeing the monster race after her and hearing the person's horrible laughter ring through her ears. She suddenly felt her hand taken and she gasped as she was pulled up into the air. She then sat on something and nearly screamed when she saw the ground blew her get farther and farther away._

"_Are you alright?" asked the person who helped her. She looked at the person and saw he at least look twenty-one. His hair was spiky with and raven black and done in a long ponytail with a few bronze-gold highlights fallowing it. His eyes were a light brown with thin glasses in front of them and he was as pale as a ghost. Angel couldn't tell what I was but she felt safe with this person somehow, as if he were a long lost friend._

"_Wh-Who are you? Where are we?" she asked. The man gave a warm smile. It almost looked childish._

"_You can call me Yukio. Ace, can you take us any higher?"_

"_On it, Mr. Yukio."_

_Angel looked over Yukio's shoulder and saw the back of the head of another person. This boy looked younger, at least sixteen or seventeen. All she could tell was that he was pale with short and messy light gold hair. Angel looked and saw that they were riding a _**Cyber Dragon**. _It's scales were mechanical and silver, it's snake-like body soaring above the changing scene. They were at some strange bad lands with muddy and dark ground. The area lit with odd designs of animals. Angel counted a total of six animals._

"_What-What is this?" she asked, holding onto the sides of _**Cyber Dragon's **_back._

"_It is either the past or future, Angel." said Yukio._

"_Huh? What do you mean? And how do you know my name?" asked Angel, looking at the bad lands. The older man worried on his bottom lip before looking to the dark and cloud-filled sky. _

"_Lets just say I heard from a friend of mine. This is a calamity that must not happen. It did happen once a long time ago but it was defeated." said Yukio. Angel tilted her head._

"_Uh, I see? But since this calamity was already stopped, can't it be defeated by what stopped it before?" she asked._

"_That's impossible. Only you can stop this." said the boy named Ace as he controlled _**Cyber Dragon**.

"_But why me?" asked Angel, the dragon taking them higher into the air._

"_Because you are the bearer of the Crystal Rose. You and several others are needed to defeat this. The fate of the world resides in your hands." said Yukio. The winds suddenly began to blow harshly and _**Cyber Dragon **_gave a cry of pain as it was struck by sudden burst of crimson lighting. As the dragon began dropping, Yukio took Angel's hand and gave a kind smile._

"_We will meet again, Angel. I promise." he said as he let go of her hand and a flash of crimson struck again, making everything go dark._

* * *

><p>"WAIT!" yelled Angel, sitting up in bed and panting. Her eyes darted around her dark room as sweat clung at every inch of her body. Her pulse was going nearly beyond it's limit and her lungs were filling with gallons of air.<p>

"That was just… What exactly was that?" asked Angel to herself, crossing her legs. She suddenly heard a wail break the darkness of the room. It was coming from her sisters' and brother's room. Getting up and stretching a little, Angel walked out of her room and to the nursery, peering into the room lit by tiny, blue star nightlight glowing at the corner of the room. Looking over the cribs, she saw it was Yuudai. His face was flushed with red and his cheeks were stained with tears. The baby whimpered and reached for his sister.

Making sure that the twin girls were asleep soundly in their cribs, Angel picked up Yuudai and rocked him gently, petting his downy yet spiky hair.

"Shh, shh, it's OK, it's alright, Yuu. Shh, Shh, big sis is here. Did you have a nightmare?" asked the pro Duelist as she sat in a rocking chair and cradled her baby brother. The little Fudo cuddled closer to his sister and whimpered, holding onto his sister. Angel smiled softly and she kissed his forehead, murmuring a soft lullaby.

_Tell me babe,_

_How many do I shed my tears?_

_Every heart,_

_Every heart is not a gentle yet._

_Shall I do?_

_I can never say my loneliness._

_Every heart,_

_Doesn't know so what to say oh what to do._

_Was afraid of darkness 'cause I felt that I was left alone._

_So I prayed for help to distant million stars._

_Round and round the planets revolve round the sun._

_And we always seek after love and peace, forever more._

_Growing, growing, woe baby, we can work it out._

_Look up at the sky, every heart is shinning all today._

Angel closed her eyes and she didn't even see her right arm glowing a faint red.

_Show me now,_

_What kind of smile do I come cross?_

_Every heart,_

_every heart can take a steps toward the dreams._

_All of us, _

_what to take a lasting happiness._

_Whenever you feel sad, _

_I wanna hold you and give you a sound sleep._

_Someday every heart's gonna free and easy._

_We have peace of mind._

_Someday all the people find the way to love._

_Goes and goes, the time goes on,_

_We are not alone._

_We live on together and we will find some precious things._

_Sometime we will smile, sometime we will cry somehow._

_Don't forget believing yourself-_

_Tomorrows' never die._

_There is the warm heart places on my mind._

_In my earliest days there and it's so sweet._

_There are many stars, they have talk with me so kind._

_They say yes, _

_Time's a friend of mine._

_So shine…_

_Round and round the planets revolve round the sun._

_And we always seek after love and peace, forever more._

_Growing, growing, woe baby, we can work it out._

_Look up at the sky, every heart is shinning all today._

_Goes and goes, the time goes on,_

_We are not alone._

_We live on together and we will find some precious things._

_Sometime we will smile, sometime we will cry somehow._

_Don't forget believing yourself-_

_Tomorrows' never die._

Angel smiled when she saw that Yuudai was fast asleep, contently sucking on his little thumb. Laughing lightly, Angel placed her brother back in his crib and she walked back to her room laid on her back, reaching for her deck on her nightstand and shuffling through it a bit. Smiling at the monster, spells, and traps she had, she placed her deck back on her nightstand. Rolling to her side, she tucked her head into her arms and closed her eyes, not noticing the mark on her right arm that was hidden by her pajama sleeve.

* * *

><p>Yusei blinked tiredly as he suddenly woke up, his blood suddenly running cold and his brain giving kicking ticks. Sitting up, he looked around the dark room, trying to see what had made him wake up suddenly. The cold air sent a chill down his spine. Looking to his side, Akiza was sleeping soundlessly. Running one hand through his flatten spikes, the junk duelist slouched against his pillow, looking down at the arms on his lap. His eyes widen when he saw that right arm was bare. His mark of the Crimson Dragon was gone.<p>

"Akiza. Akiza, wake up." he said with a bit of urgency, shaking his wife's shoulder. The redhead blinked owlishly before she sat up, looking at Yusei with clouded brown eyes.

"Hm? What's wrong?" she asked, yawning a bit. For the first time in a year, Yusei had a worried look crossed over his usually calm face.

"My mark of the dragon… It's gone."

Akiza gasped and she looked at her own arm. "Mine is gone, too. How did this happen?" she asked. The both of them were silent, the darkness of their room just making things more tense.

* * *

><p>Angel ate her pancakes silently the next morning, keeping her thoughts to herself as her family ate around her. The triplets were drinking out of the bottles of milk while her parents were having some omelets. Everything was silent. A little too silent for all the Fudos taste.<p>

"Angel, is something wrong? You're awfully quiet today." said Akiza. Angel blinked and she wiped syrup that dribbled at the corner of her lip.

"No. I'm just a little tired, that's all." she said simply, taking her glass of milk and drinking it up. Her parents said nothing more and they went back to their own food, the silence coming back. They all jumped in their seats when the phone rang, even the triplets gave small jumps.

"I'll… Get it." said Angel, a bit weird-out by her parents behavior as she got up and walked to the hallway. She picked up the phone and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked.

"_Morning, Ang. You awake yet?"_ it was Rail.

"Yeah, I'm awake. So what's up?" she asked, yawning a little.

"_Me and the guys are gonna go check out a new movie coming out at noon. Wanna come?" _asked the carrot-top. Angel bit her lip and looked at the ground.

"Mm, I'll think about it." she said.

"_Hey, something wrong? You sound a little off. Are you sick or something?"_ asked Rail, concern in his voice.

"Oh, no I'm fine. Really, I just didn't get enough sleep last night. Maybe next time, OK, Rail?" asked Angel.

"_Yeah sure. Don't worry, I'll tell everybody you couldn't make it. Get some rest, alright?"_ asked the Hogan.

"Yeah, I will. Bye." she said, hanging up and sighing. Walking to the dinning room, she saw that her parents had moved to the living room. Yusei was reading the paper while Akiza was playing with the triplets, rolling the little rubber ball they liked so much. Smiling a smidge, Angel walked up the stairs and to her room. Pulling out her clothes, Angel walked to the bathroom and took a semi-cold shower, taking a little longer then she expected. After getting herself washed up and dried, Angel changed into a blue flannel shirt with black shorts. She let her hair loose and she tied on some black and white sneakers. Grabbing her deck, sketch book, phone, and duel disk, she tucked all the items in her back pack and threw on her red jacket. She kept this one because her parents gave it to her. It was similar to her dad's only the gems on them were opal instead of ambers. She then went down the stairs, walking to the living room.

"I'm gonna take a ride by the bridge. I'll be back by lunch, alright?" she asked. Yusei nodded, not looking up for his paper.

"Be careful, alright?" asked Akiza. Angel nodded and she gave a last wave before she walked to the garage, smiling at her Runner. It was the exact one that she and Team 5D's II used in the TSRT. It was still in perfect condition and it stood right next to Yusei's and Akiza's Runners. Slipping on her helmet from the seat, Angel got on the Runner and turned it on, the engine purring as Angel rode the Runner out of the open garage door and down the lane.

The eldest of the Fudo children sighed as she rode, feeling one with the machine. Wing raced and greeted her as she entered the west-eastern highway of New Domino. She looked to the side and gave a smile as she spotted the blue water of the ocean that surrounded the many highways. Sea gulls flew overhead and the sun was with them as well, shinning down and proudly on the connected cities of New Domino and the Satellite. Angel had heard of the Satellite. Her father had told her about it. The lace where he grew up and met some of his greatest friends. She hope she could visit it one day.

Her Runner suddenly gave some beeps and Angel looked to the dueling screen, seeing that there was another Duelist on the highway. She heard the roar of another Runner and Angel took a look, seeing a green and blue hybrid Runner race at her side. Where did that just come from?

"Angel Fudo!" called the mysterious racer from his Runner. His entire face was hidden by his helmet, which was green and blue with a spade design on the side of it.

"Yeah?" asked Angel, slowing her Runner just a bit.

"Lets Duel! I wanna see if your win at the TSRT was real!" yelled the racer as he attached his Duel disk to his Duel screen and played his **Speed World Two Spell Card**.

"Uh, sure. I guess one Duel won't hurt." said Angel, pulling her Duel disk out of her bag and attaching it to her Duel screen. She also pulled it out of her deck and played her **Speed world Spell Card**. The Duel blockers then began forming around the two, the area soon becoming a Turbo Duel track.

"_**A Turbo Duel is about to commence. All non-Dueling vehicles must vacate the area immediately. Determining Turbo Duel routes and waiting for authorized request by the Main gate… Authorization granted. Begin Dueling."**_

The highways shifted and formed until both Angel and the new Duelist raced into the track, the **Speed World Two Spell Cards** taking effect.

"Lets Duel!" yelled both Angel and the racer as the Duel began.

**Angel: 4000**

**Mysterious Racer: 4000**

"Ladies first." said the racer, gesturing his hand. Angel held back a laugh and she pulled out her first card.

"Alright. For my first move, I play my **Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger (LV:4/ATK:1600/DEF:1000) **in attack mode." said Angel as her tiger beast appeared on the field. "Next, I play spell card, **Crystal Release**. When I equip this to **Topaz**, he gains 800 attack points." **Topaz Tiger **went from 1600 to 2400. "I place one card face down and end my turn." finished Angel.

'_Alright. So far so good. Maybe a good Duel is what I need.'_ thought Angel as her opponent drew a card.

"For my move, I place two cards face down and I summon my **Cyber Larva(LV:1/ATK400/DEF:600)**. I end my turn from there." said the unknown Duelist as he played his cards.

'_That's it? He summons a level 1 monster and that's that? No, he's gotten something plan. Something with his face-downs. Ah well, might as well see what'll happen.'_ thought Angel as she straighten herself.

"You just left yourself wide open! **Topaz**, use Tiger Frenzy on **Cyber Larva**!" yelled Angel as her gem-based feline attacked the larva. There was only one problem; The racer wasn't taking any battle damage.

"The-The heck! How come there's no battle damage?" asked Angel. The mysterious Duelist drew a card.

"That's because of **Cyber Larva's **special ability. When he's attacked by battle damage, I do not loose any Life points. And because he was sent to the Graveyard, I can summon another **Cyber Larva** in his place." said the racer as a replica of his monster appeared.

**Angel: 4000**

**Mysterious Racer: 4000**

"And now, I play my trap card, **Trap Stun**. Now all the trap cards on your side of the field are destroyed!" yelled the masked Duelist as his trap card destroyed Angel's face-down. "And now I summon another **Cyber Larva **and end my turn." concluded the male racer.

'_Man, that was a good move. It's like he has the whole Duel planned out. I gotta stay focus. I just have to!'_ thought Angel as it came to her turn.

"I play my spell card,**(-;-{) Crystal Counter**. When I play this, I can make **Topaz **like a basic attack and you take the damage of how much life points he has and your monster are instantly sent to the Graveyard, even if you can bring them both back as spares." said Angel as her tiger turned into a ball of golden light and attacked the racer, making him give a sharp yell and his Life Points dropping. **Topaz Tiger **then returned to Angel's side of the field, giving a triumphant roar.

**Angel: 4000**

**Mysterious Racer: 1600**

The male Duelist suddenly gave a laugh. "Nice move, but lets see if you can handle this! Because you have one monster in control, and I have none, I can special summon my **Cyber Dragon(LV:5/ATK:2100/DEF:1600**) in attack mode." he said as his onyx-black and metallic serpent appeared on the field. Angel's eyes widen at the beast.

"But that's not it! I now play my face-down,**(-;-{) Cyber Free-For-All**. When I play this card, it allows me to summon another **Cyber Dragon**," the racer took a pause as another one of his dragons appeared next to the original. "And now, I'm also allowed to play one of the spell cards in my hands, which so happens to be **Photon Generator Unit**. When I play this card, both of my two **Cyber Dragons **are used in order for me to special summon my** Cyber Laser Dragon(LV:7/ATK:2400/DEF:1800)** in attack mode." said the racer as his chrome and crystal-blue dragon materialized on the field with it's sharp muzzle, long tail, gaping wings, and golden-yellow eyes. Angel gasped, her heart nearly leaping out of her chest.

"Now, **Cyber Laser Dragon**, take out her **Topaz Tiger**!" yelled the green and blue Dueler as his dragon's tail opened with the spikes at the tip of it's tail and shot a rapid and blazing light at the tiger monster. The gem-based beast yowled in pain as it was sent to the Graveyard and Angel coughed as her Life Points dropped.

**Angel: 2000**

**Mysterious Racer: 1600**

Angel and the racer turned a corner and the silver-eyed Duelist looked at her opponent's monster. _'That guy has a dragon. They looked like the one from my dream. Is this guy from my dream?'_ she wondered as she drew a card, taking a small smile as she did.

"Alright, looks like we have to level the field. For my move, I play the spell card,** (-;-{) Crystal Ritual**. If I have five or more **Crystal Beast **in my hand, then I can use them to summon a level ten or higher monster. And I just so happen to have five **Crystal Beast **in my hand." said Angel as she held up her five cards and placed them on the Duel screen. "So now, I use **Crystal Beast Garnet Wolf, Sapphire Pegasus, Cobalt Eagle, Amber Mammoth, **and **Ruby Carbuncle** in order to summon my key card! Lets break the speed with **Rainbow Dragon**!" yelled the crimson and black-haired girl as her powerful dragon appeared on the field.

There was a sudden tremor that interrupted their Duel and Angel gasped as she felt an intense and burning pain sting her arm. She hissed sharply and she looked to her right arm, seeing something glowing. She lifted her arm and saw it was an odd red mark, as if it were drawn on her skin like a tattoo. It looked like an odd looking tail.

"What-What is this?" asked Angel.

"Look out!" yelled the unknown racer suddenly. Angel looked up and ahead and gasped when she saw her Runner was going to hit and a rode block. Before she could, the mysterious Duelist rammed his Runner to Angel's and the two vehicles swerved stately yet bumpily to the side, both machines pulling to a start with heat and small whsip of smoke coming from them. Angel and the racer panted as they both clamed down their pounding heart beats.

"Are you alright? Are you injured?" asked the racer, taking off his helmet. Angel looked at him and gasped, seeing the hair of pale gold. This guy was the guy she saw in her dream last night. The one controlling the **Cyber Dragon**.

"It's-It's you." she said, nearly breathless. The boy who was called 'Ace' in her dream smiled softly, nodding. He looked about seventeen with pale and sharp features. His long and uneven bangs sprawled across his forehead, one long piece hiding his left eye while the right eye was revealed to be an almost beige, with a tint of purple. He wore a dark blue jacket that looked really old with a black button up shirt. He also wore gray cargo pants with white convers. Around his neck was a necklace, the pendant or whatever hidden by his shirt.

'Yeah, its nice to meet you face-to-face, Ms. Angel. You can call me Ace." said Ace handing out his hand. Angel took his hand and shook it, remaining silent.

"Ace! Angel! Are you two OK?" the two Duelist turned their heads and saw another D-Wheel come racing up to them. The transporting motorcycle pulled to a stop and the owner pulled off his helmet, revealing to be Yukio.

"Yukio! OK, seriously, what the heck is going on? Why was my arm glowing a second ago? Who are you guys?" asked Angel. Both males looked at each other before Yukio looked at her with a sadden smile.

"Angel, what I'm about to say might change the course of life as we know it. What I need you to do is listen to all I must say before you ask questions, alright?" he asked. Angel nodded and Yukio took a deep breath. "Angel Fudo, me and Ace are from the year of 3013, exactly twenty-one years from this time." Angel gasped before Yukio continued.

"Like I told you in your dream last night, we need your help. In our timeline, a great evil has risen and taken over our world. All is empty and only a few have survived. This is a world without feelings, from happiness to strife. We want to change this. With the special engines in our Runners, we were able to travel to this time in order to ask for your help. We call these Time Runners. Would you like to answer a question now or should I continue?" asked the long-haired man. Angel nodded.

"Yeah. What is this evil that's hurting your time? And how can you prove to me that you're from the year, 3013?" she asked. Ace reached into the glove compartment of his Runner and he pulled out a newspaper. He handed it to Angel.

"This is from our timeline, Ms. Angel. This is before everything went wrong." he said. Angel looked at the worn out pages, seeing the brief article of different buildings and cities. They were telling the truth.

"OK, I believe that you're from the future. But how do I know that you guys aren't the ones who are in charge of the evil future?" she asked. Ace pulled out the thing that was attached to his necklace that was under his shirt. It was a dragon that was made of sterling silver with some sort of gem in the middle of it.

"The future Ms. Fudo gave this to me when she wanted for the present Ms. Fudo to know that we were the good guys. Basically, the future you assigned us this mission." he said. Angel blinked in astonishment as she looked at the pendant, not believing that her future self was the one that sent the two males to her time.

"W… Wow." she whispered. Ace took back his trinket and pulled it back into his shirt.

"May I continue?" asked Yukio. Angel nodded.

"Very good. Like I told you in your dream, a great evil that was once vanquished has now returned. Because of that, the stars have realigned and they have chosen you, the bearer of the Crystal Being, to be one of the five Signers of the Crimson Dragon." said the brown-eyed man.

"Crimson Dragon?" asked Angel, looking at her mark with her new mark.

"Yes. An ancient being that has existed for years before even your parents were born. The one who had stopped the risen evil of our world, along with five ancient dragons. You and four others are destined to stop this evil before it causes the future that is yet to come." said Yukio. Angel leaned against her Runner.

"OK. So what's the first thing we have to do to stop this evil?" she asked.

"First, we have to find the four other Signers. They could be either closer or somewhere in the world. But for now, we must rest." said Ace.

"Yes, you are right, Ace. Angel, we will meet again soon. Remember, keep your eyes open in any of your Duels and watch out for those who seem suspicious." said Yukio. Angel nodded as the two future foreigners got on their Time Runners with their helmets on.

"Good bye for now, Angel"

"Be seeing you, Ms. Angel."

Angel waved to them as they raced away, the wind picking up as Angel's haired flew along with it.

'_Dear god, it's only been a year after I saved the world and now I have to save it again? Why can't my life just be normal?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: YAY! Second chapter always draws more suspense! I hope you all liked it!<strong>

**Angel: Who were those guys? Were they really from the future? Who are the new Signers?**

**Me: Now, now, just be patient. My next guest here will be Ace. I'll try to get some answers from him.**

**Angel: Isn't he just an OC? Shouldn't you know his secrets already?**

**Me: Yeah. but it'll be more fun if I do this.**

**Angel:*Slaps forehead.***

**Me: Anyway, please review and I really do hope you all like the plot! See you next time!**

**This is me saying, Peace! **


	3. Mess up

**This is nothing, please move on to the next chapter. My computer is acting weird.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Me: Hey, hey! I'm back from my VK! It was so much fun! But I could have done without the jet lag since now I have a small fever:P Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm glad you all like how the story is progressing so far!**

**Ace: Mind telling me why I am here, Ms. MewStar? And more importantly, why I am tied to this chair?*He's tied up, in case you haven't noticed.***

**Me: Because I'm here to interrogate you. And 'cause the people wanna know who the hell you are.**

**Ace*Turns head away* I can not say. It could disrupt the very future of this FanFiction.**

**Me: Tsk, tsk. They always gotta be difficult. Well, while I try to get the info out of him, let me also have the chance to say happy birthday to **_**Chibi Duelist**_**! Happy birthday, girl! You and I are finally the same age! This chapter's for you! Also, the songs of the **_**One Piece**_ **openings, '**_**Share The World**_**' and **_**'Fight Together**_**' do not belong to me and they are not the versions done by how they were created. The versions that are preformed today are done by **_**MidiGuyFDdp21**_** of **_**YouTube**_**. Trust me, you need to listen to those two songs when their lyrics come up in this chapter. I also do not own the guitar version of **_**Love Story **_**by **_**Beethoven. **_**Now lets get this birthday chapter rolling!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's **_**or any other material!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: First Day At Talent Tech<strong>

"Alright. The dragon goes around the Fortune Cup, under the banners, turns in the duel arena, and then… Ugh! I messed the damn thing up!"

Angel huffed and restrained herself from strangling the very object she hated; a bow.

If there was thing she had to say, it was that the people at Talent Tech had terrible taste in fashion. Well, maybe Halley would say that, but that was beside the point. The uniform was the wrong color choice for one thing. A burgundy jacket with a light yellow blouse, white skirt, knee-high socks, and dark blue Mary Janes. Not to mention that a dark blue bow had to be tied in her hair. Really, who was the ass who thought of this outfit?

"Angel, is something wrong?" asked Akiza as she stepped into Angel's room, holding Rosette in her arms as the baby sucked on a bottle full of milk. Angel crossed her arms and glowered at the ribbon in her hand. Akiza gave a light laugh at this and she walked over to her daughter, letting Rosette sit on Angel's bed and taking the bow.

"Here, let me see what I can do." said the redhead as she took her daughter's long hair in her hands and began weaving the ribbon through black tendrils. After a minute, she took a step away and smiled. "There, what do you think?" she asked, guiding her daughter to the mirror.

Angel blinked and turned her back to see the hair accessory tied in a perfect bow right behind her head. She smiled at herself, then to her mom.

"Thanks, Mom." she said. Akiza smiled as she picked up Rosette.

"No problem. Now why don't you go downstairs and get yourself some breakfast?" she suggested. Angel nodded and she grabbed her book bag from her desk and she walked out of her room and down the stairs to the dinning room. She kissed Yusei on the cheek when she took her seat at the table, pilling two pancakes on her plate and drizzling and sprinkling them in syrup and strawberries.

"Morning, dad." she said and she began cutting up the hot cakes. Yusei nodded to her as he tried to feed Starlette and Yuudai their mashed up scrambled eggs.

"Morning. Ready for today?" he asked. Angel nodded as she took a bite out of her pancakes and savoring in the taste.

"As I'll ever be. It's the uniform I can live without." she said. Yusei chuckled as he let Starlette take her spoon. Angel's eyes widen as the infant looked at the food and then her father.

Uh-Oh. It didn't take a genius to know what was happening next.

"Dad, if I were you, I-"

But a small splat interrupted her warning and she gasped as the yellow breakfast dripped off her father's forehead. Yuudai and Starlette were laughing their little heads off while Angel was pressing her hand hard against her mouth to hold back her laughing. Yusei smiled faintly and he took a napkin and wiped the runny food off his forehead. He took his giggling daughter in his arms and shook her playfully.

"You just love to make jokes, huh, little star?" he asked jokingly. Starlette giggled and Angel gave a laugh, Yuudai doing the same even though he didn't know what was going on. Angel then noticed the clock on the wall and gasped when she spotted it was already seven-forty-five.

"Aw man! I'm gonna be late! I gotta go!" she exclaimed as she finished up her breakfast.

"Aren't you going to take your Runner? Or do you want me to drive you?" asked Yusei as he placed Starlette back in her high chair.

"I can't. There is _no way_ I'm ridding on my Runner in a skirt. And besides, I can run my way there. The school isn't that far." said Angel as she grabbed her book bag. She quickly kissed her father's cheek again and she kissed Starlette and Yuudai on their foreheads. "See ya!" she called a she ran down the floor and down the street.

After running past people, walk ways, roads, and a few rode blocks, Angel could spot the big building of New Domino Duel Academy, which was temporarily used as Talent Tech's school house. As Angel slowed her walking, she spotted other students walking in the building, all of them wearing the academy colors like her. When she got near the entrance, she heard someone.

"Hey, Angel!" said girl turned around and spotted Halley running over, dressed the same way as her only with two dark blue bows tying her pigtails.

"Hey, Halley. You ready for the classes?" asked Angel when the younger girl made it to her. Halley nodded and cringed suddenly.

"Yuck! These colors are so gross, huh? Who would put burgundy, yellow, and white together?" she asked in disgust. Angel laughed lightly and shrugged.

"Who knows? Oh yeah, have you seen the guys? Class starts in a while, right?" she asked. This time Halley shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe they're- Oh, speak of the devils." said the bluenette as Rail and Mike came walking over to them. They were wearing the same colors only they had pants and white bow ties around their necks.

"Hey, Hale, Ang. Ready for school?" asked Rail.

"I am. But the uniforms suck!" cried Halley. Rail chuckled and pulled at the collar of his yellow collar shirt.

"I hear ya. I still can't believe my mom made me wear this monkey suit." he said. Mike nodded in agreement. Angel laughed at the both of them.

"Hello, _mon veritable amour*_" Angel jumped when she heard that silky voice, spinning around and seeing it was only Drake. The blonde chuckled and pulled his love into a hug, kissing her temple.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" he asked teasingly. Angel laughed and rolled her eyes playfully, hugging Drake back.

"Yeah, sort of." she admitted as Drake let her go.

"Hm, working on your French, eh Drake?" asked Rail as he patted his friend on the back. Drake shrugged casually.

"What can I say," he looked to Angel and winked. "It _does _have it's advantages." he said devilishly. Angel blushed and looked down while the others laughed. They all soon heard the bell ring and they all sighed.

"Well, me and these dudes gotta hit the auditorium. We got club dancing. Meet you guys for lunch by the staircase?" asked Rail. Everyone nodded and the guys waved to the girls as they walked away.

"I gotta head to the track for my athletes class. See ya, Angel." said Halley as she walked away. Angel smiled slightly and she began walking through hallways, passing students and teachers and a few people who recognizes her from the TSRT. She gave a wave at one person when she suddenly bumped into someone. The both of them fell to the floor with small grunts.

"Ouch. Oh god, I'm so sorry! I didn't see where I was going and-"

"Relax, Ms. Angel. Accidents happen, right?"

Angel blinked before she looked at the person and blinked again, seeing it was none other than Ace. He wore the boy's version on Talent Tech's uniform and he had a dark blue book bag by his side.

"Ace? What are you doing here?" asked Angel as the two of them got up and picked up their things.

"Mr. Yukio enrolled me here incase there were any Signers at this academy. That, and I don't mean to brag but, I really am into the performing and creative arts." said the pale boy, smiling. Angel smiled back and nodded.

"OK, make sense. So what class do you have first?" she asked.

"I have to go the Duel Mechanics class in room 509." said Ace.

"Cool, same here. Wanna walk together?" asked Angel. Ace smiled and nodded.

"Yes." he said as the two began walking. As they talked and walked, Angel couldn't help but feel happy. She had no idea where it was coming from, but it felt good.

* * *

><p>The bell rang an few hours later and all the students walked out of their classrooms for lunch. Angel and Ace walked out of their class and the two were laughing at a joke Angel had made earlier. When the two came near the stairs, Angel spotted Halley.<p>

"Hey, Halley, how was athlete class?" asked Angel.

"It was cool. Who's the guy?" asked the kid mechanic, pointing to Ace.

"Oh, this is Ace. We… Met a couple of days ago and it turns out he's going here, too." said Angel, remembering that she couldn't reveal that Ace was from the future.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Halley." said Ace, bowing his head slightly. Halley smiled.

"Nice to meet you, too, Ace. Come on, the guys are waiting for us. Wanna come, Ace?" asked Halley.

"Sure." said Ace as the three took the staircase. After walking up a few stairs and passing a couple hallways, Halley led the two newbies the academy into a secret looking door and they soon found themselves on a roof, over looking the courtyard of the academy.

"Are we allowed to be up here?" asked Angel. Halley shrugged.

"I don't know. Hey, there are the guys!" called the blue-haired girl, pointing to the three guys sitting by the edge. The three walked over and they all smiled and greeted each other.

"Hey, guys. Who's the dude?" asked Rail as they all pulled out bentos from their bags.

"This is Ace. He's a guy I dueled awhile ago and I just found out he was here today." said Angel.

"Nice to meet you all." said Ace. Everyone nodded back and introduced themselves as they dug into their food.

"Say Ace, where ya from? Are you from around here?" asked Rail. Ace broke apart his chop sticks.

"Sort of. I was born here, but my mom and me travel a lot because of her job." he said.

"Oh, you only have your mom? What about your dad?" asked Halley. Ace paused with his chopsticks nearly grabbing his noodles. Everyone looked and saw that his head was sort of low, his bangs curtaining his eyes.

"He… Died a year ago. In a freak accident." muttered the pale-haired boy, a silence washing over them.

"Oh… I'm sorry that I asked…" whispered Halley apologetically. Ace looked up and gave a small smile.

"It's fine, you were only curious." he said. The group ate in silence for a bit, Angel looking to Ace to see if he was alright. She never knew he lost his dad. It must've been a terrible feeling. She could relate. She hadn't had a father or mother or anything particularly for fifteen years since Sayer had stolen her as a day-old infant. She wondered if Ace was feeling what she felt for all those years.

"Well, um, say, Rail, Mike, you are backing me up for Singing when we're up, right?" asked Drake, trying to clear the silence.

"Sure man, which song are we singing again?" asked the redhead as he ate his beef.

"I was thinking about _Share The World_. They just made the newest remix a while ago. Did you guys here it?" asked the blonde. Mike nodded.

"Yes, I know the lyrics to it." he said.

"Same here." said Rail.

"Are you going to sing, Angel?" asked Halley. The ravenette shrugged.

"I don't think I will. My throat sort of hurts today. Hey Ace, are you in the class, too?' she asked the almost-brown-eyed boy. Ace nodded.

"Yes, maybe I'll sing. It's been a while, though." he said. The group ate for a little more longer until the bell rang again, telling that the last class was approaching.

"Well, lets get going." said Rail, the others nodding and standing up as they packed their empty lunches in their bags and walked back inside. They all got to the auditorium and Angel was surprised to see Yukio there.

"Yukio's the teacher?" she asked Ace. The blonde nodded and everyone lined up just as the bell rang and just as Yukio stood in front of them.

"Alright, boys and girls. My name is Mr. Yukio and I'll be your teacher for the summer. Now, lets start this day without lessons. I want tow groups to come up and perform what they know so far. Any volunteers?" asked Yukio. Drake, Rail and, Mike raised their hands, Ace fallowing as well.

"Very well. How about you three first, then Mr. Ace. Alright?" asked the bronze-streaked man. The four nodded and the students got to the seat, the trio of pro Duelist taking the stage.

"OK, boys. What will you be performing?" asked Yukio.

"_Share The World_." said Drake. Yukio nodded.

"Very well. Show us what you got." he said as the boy took mikes and music began playing.

_Drake: I look up to the stars, and reach for the sky,_

_I believe, in tomorrow if we try! Hey! _

_Rail and Mike: Come on lets go everybody, oh we share the music!_

_Drake: We share the music._

_Rail and Mike: Come on lets go baby, baby, oh we share the one dream. Come on lets go everybody, oh we share the good times!_

_Drake: We share the good times!_

_Rail and Mike: Come on lets go baby, baby, oh we share the new world!_

_Drake: It's hard to see, for you and me,_

_Through the darkness that it is in this world._

_So hard to see, or to believe,_

_In where we need to go._

_Yes you and me, it's true that we,_

_Feel the rush bought on by this world._

_Through head to feet, I feel the beat._

_Guide me to walk on._

_All three: OH YEAH!_

_Rail and Mike: Share the music,_

_Drake: No matter what,_

_Rail and Mike: Share the one dream._

_Drake: Believe in yourself._

_Rail and Mike: Share the good times,_

_Drake: Take my hand now,_

_All three: Share the one world now!_

_Drake: I look up to the stars, and reach for the sky,_

_No matter what, I'll try no matter how high._

_So let us go, beyond, far and wide!_

_I believe, in tomorrow if we try! _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_Rail and Mike: Come on lets go everybody, oh we share the music!_

_Drake: We share the music._

_Rail and Mike: Come on lets go baby, baby, oh we share the new world!_

_Drake: Oh as we chase, we're being chased,_

_For the top we go on, straight and while._

_We're on our way, I got to say,_

_Hey, I wanna share your style._

_Now here it starts, so don't lose heart,_

_They are bound to lose this flavor._

_From boot to hood, I feel so good,_

_I will be free to be. OH yeah!_

_Rail and Mike: Share the music,_

_Drake: Even if far,_

_Rail and Mike: Share the one dream,_

_Drake: I know where you are,_

_Rail and Mike: Share the good times, _

_Drake: Show us that smile,_

_All three: Share the one world now! _

_Drake: I look up to the stars, and reach for the sky,_

_No matter what, I'll try no matter how high._

_So let us go, beyond, far and wide!_

_I believe, in tomorrow if we try! _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_Drake: I know that you are there,_

_just on the other side,_

_Wait there for me, soon it will be you and I,_

_Then let us go, beyond far and wide._

_I believe in the one world if we try!_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_Rail and Mike: Come on let's go everybody oh we share the music._

_Drake: Hey!_

_Rail and Mike: Come on let's go baby, baby oh we share the one world._

As soon as they took their bow, everyone was clapping loudly and cheering. Rail waved to them all as he took several bows while Mike stood coolly and Drake smirked the whole time.

"Nice work, boys. Excellent vocal work." said Yukio. The three nodded as they exit the stage and took their seats. Yukio then gestured his hand Ace. "Alright, Ace. Lets see what you have." he said. The messy-haired boy nodded as he walked to the stage.

"You think he's gonna be good?" asked Rail to Angel. The latter shrugged.

"No clue. He did say it's been a while since he last sung." replied the crimson streaked girl.

"Alright, Ace. What will you be doing for us this afternoon?" asked Yukio. Ace took the mike.

"I'll be performing _Fight Together_." he said. Yukio nodded and he cued to the audio crew, the music playing a techno piano before the teen sang.

_Ace: Let us set sail right before the break of dawn,_

_Tomorrow's waiting for all of us and I have,_

_No regrets, yes now I've made up my mind._

_(Oh, I know what I'm supposed to do)_

_No matter how hard it get's along the way,_

_My heart will always be strong from day to the next day,_

_There is one place that we all want to go…_

Ace took a front jump and everyone nearly reeled back.

_(Fly to the Light!) _

Ace suddenly kneeled to the floor and threw his head back.

_Ace: There is no way that they will ever break through. _

_As we fight more together, we'll know what to do._

_As we go on our bonds will grow ever more._

_Yes, the power is here, right in our hands._

_So it's time to go!_

_Ahead is a New World that's calling for us._

_And look far ahead now,_

_No matter just how many big blue seas are between us._

_No matter what, I'll stand by you,_

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it through,_

_Never forget that,_

_We Fight Together… _

Ace's eyes suddenly went soft and his hand went to his heart, right where his pendant was. His eyes went half closed and Angel could see the a little sadness in those purple-tinted orbs. The music went softer and so did Ace's voice.

_Ace:_ _I've always kept that memory, _

_Of when I raised my head high,_

_Oh, there is no way I'll forget that vast blue sky._

_Oh we sure have really come a long way._

_With our vows we made we'll carry through each day._

_Though even though we,_

_All have burdens we carry…_

Ace smiled softly as he stood up.

_Ace: The sun will rise,_

_And shine it's way to us, and make it alright,_

_Yes I believe it,_

_The future tells me we will be, one piece, it's in my sight._

_So now together, let's set sail._

_Yes, with just us, we will prevail._

_Never forget that,_

_We Fight Together._

Everyone stood up and a lot of the girls broke into tears as they clapped and cheered for the fair-skinned latter smiled at them all politely before making his way off the stage. "Alright, good work, to both parties. And now we can-"

The bell just cut Yukio off.

"Oh, I guess we lost track of the time. Alright, class. Gather your things and please, have a nice day." said Yukio. Everyone said good bye to him and only the children of Team 5D's and Ace and Yukio were there.

"We gotta go get something at a class room. Wanna come with?" asked Rail to Angel. The girl shook her head.

"No thanks. There's something I gotta check back stage. See you guys later?" she asked. The others nodded and they waved goodbye to her as they left. Angel looked around and saw that Ace and Yukio had disappeared as well.

Shrugging, the silver-eyed girl walked around and climbed on stage, looking at all the thousands of seats. Turning and walking, Angel spotted a dark blue guitar, probably forgotten by a careless student, leaning by the grand piano of the stage. Growing interested, our heroine walked over and took a seat in the small chair provided by the piano. Taking the guitar carefully in her arms, Angel positioned it and tuned the strings until she heard the right sound.

Closing her eyes, Angel began strumming the wooden instrument's strings softly, remembering the particular song Akiza had insisted Drake to teach her. Tilting her head with her eyes still closed, Angel played the song, the notes coming to her in her head.

_**(Cue guitar version of 'Love Story' by Beethoven)**_

As Angel played the notes, her mind went off to the times she had, the good and the bad. The bad of where her countless hours of psychic Dueling under Sayer's cold gazes would bring her to the point of breaking. Of when she discovered that Sayer had stolen her from her parents. All of those memories still haunted her.

But there were the good times. Of finding her father when not of knowing it and him welcoming her to the 5D's family. Her first time on a Runner. And of winning the TSRT and reuniting with her family, with the additions of her three siblings. She couldn't be more happy. She had a mother and father who loved her. Three siblings that would grow up to be great people someday. Friends that would last for a lifetime. A boyfriend who loved her. What more could she ask for?

'_An explanation to this mark on my arm? Why I get these sudden dizzy spells? Why I feel so happy and safe around Ace as much as I feel around Drake?'_ she wondered as she accidentally played the wrong string. She cursed under her breath and she tried to remember where she left off.

"That was nice. I really taught you well." Angel's head shot up and she looked behind her, seeing it was Drake leaning casually against a wall. The boy walked calmly over to her and sat next to her, smiling.

"Something on your mind?" he asked. Angel shook her head as she moved fingers back to the strings.

"No. Just thought I play some classic Beethoven. I really do like this song. I just can't get the right note at this part." said Angel as she played the part, only to pick the wrong note.

"See?" she asked. Drake chuckled and Angel yelped as the blonde pulled her to his lap, both her and the guitar.

"Here, let me help." said Drake as he placed his hands over Angel's and guided her hands to the strings, helping her pluck her fingers at the right notes. As the soft melody played, Angel leaned her head against Drake's chest and hummed along. Drake closed his eyes when he heard that sweet voice and he rested his chin on the top of her head. Their fingers moved together, one string after the other, that hypnotic song they both knew reaching to their ears.

Drake suddenly paused they're fingers and Angel looked up at him, her eyes misty from the song. Drake pressed his forehead to her's and smiled softly. Angel's heart fluttered.

"You should smile like that more often." she said. Drake chuckled and he used one hand to stroke his love's soft cheek.

"Only you can make me smile like this. And only I can get you things like this." he said as he pulled away slightly and dug around his book bag for a while. He then pulled something out and held it out to her. Angel gasped at the beautiful gift.

The silver chain was lovely yet simple, mainly because Drake new Angel loathed heavy and gaudy gifts. The ornament of the chain was a in the shape of a heart made of white-gold, the small item the size of a marble.

"Drake… I don't know what to say…" Angel said in a awed and breathless tone. Drake smiled and he careful unclasped the chain, placing it around Angels neck and re-clasping it. Angel gentle picked up the heart and stared at it.

"I… I…" Angel had no idea what to say. Drake placed one arm around Angel's shoulder.

"Open it. It's a locket." he said. Nodding, Angel carefully opened the locket and smiled softly at the picture. It was a small one of her and Drake on a date.( One where she didn't have to pretend she was a guy at one point, then change back into a girl just for Drake.) In the picture, they were standing in front of a fountain with Drake's arms around her waist and Angel's arms around his neck, her head tucked under his chin and the both of them smiling.

Drake smiled, seeing how lovely his girlfriend's face looked like as she stared fondly at the picture. Slowly, he took her hands in his and closed the locket, moving the both of their hands back to the strings and playing _Love Story _again. Angel turned her head, making Drake stop their song. Slowly yet most definitely shyly, Angel pressed her lips against Drake's. Drake was a bit surprised and he grew more surprised when Angel pulled away a bit and took her head right back at Drake's chest.

"Thank you. It's a very nice gift." she said, blushing rose-red. Drake smiled and flushed a bit himself, before their song played again.

"No problem. I'd only gave it to you because I love you. I love you so much, Angel Fudo." he whispered. Angel's eyes closed slowly as she heard his words.

"I love you too, Drake."

As they played together, off in their world for only each other, the two of them didn't even see Ace and Yukio leaning by the doorway. Yukio looked at Ace, who was smiling kindly as he heard the guitar music.

"This brings back memories, hm?" asked the older man. Ace nodded and he pulled out his pendant and looked to the two lovers, feeling his heart ache. Yukio saw the sadness that swirled in the young man's eyes.

"Still overwhelming that your seeing them, huh?" he asked. The blonde nodded as he rested his head against the doorway.

"Yeah. I'm glad that I get to see them. Especially… Dad…" he whispered, a tear slowly making it's way down his cheek, even though he was smiling. Yukio smiled back and he placed one arm around the boy's shoulder as they watched his parents play as one.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yay! I'd say this chapter turned out well.<strong>

**Ace: So you really did know who I really was all along.**

**Me: Yep. You might as well re-introduce yourself.**

**Ace* Sighs and turns to readers, despite his difficulty tied up in a chair.* Yes, Mr.'s and Ms.'s readers. My full name is Ace Atlas. I am the future son of Angel and Drake.**

**Me: Lets say nice job to **_**MoonPalace**_** for being the first to figure that out.**

**Ace: Kudos to you, Ms. MoonPalace.**

**Me: Well, there's just a few more things to do before we sign out. Everyone, front and center!**

***Everyone of the story comes over* HAPPY FOURTEETH BIRTHDAY, **_**CHIBI DUELIST**_**!**

**Angel: We wish you the best day ever and many more!**

**Me: True that, Ang! Now, I really do hope you like that chapter! And yes, two more things before we sign out. One, Angel, Drake, and Rail are in a all-new story! This story is by **_**Zenzac101**_**. It's called **_**King of Cards: Evolution**_**. It's really good! Second, remember when I said there were going to be new Signers? Well here's the thing; I need three more of them!**

**Angel: That's right, readers. Mewstar needs your help! If you got some OC ideas, please PM Mewstar in this form sheet.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Appearance and Clothing:**

**Personality:**

**Back story:**

**Deck Type:**

**Ace card(s):**

**Signer Mark( You may not be guarantied that this will be your mark):**

**Other things( Like Duel Runners, fears, and the like.)**

**Me: Well, that's all to be said! Make sure to review and I'll start updating soon!**

**This is me saying, Peace! **

**Ace: Can someone get me out of this chair! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Me: Hello, supporters of the web! Let me just say, thanks for all your nice reviews and your submitted OCs! To those of your submitted OCs, all of them will be in the story either as a Signer or a supporting character. Don't worry, all of the supporting characters will have roles just as important as the chosen Signers.**

**Haley: What about the late OCs submitted?**

**Me: They'll be involved. It'll just take them a while to get in the story. Alright, lets get to some other stuff, too.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own **_**Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds**_**. I also do not own the current OCs submitted by **_**Chibi Duelist, MoonPalace, Zenzac101, Sakuraphoenix, lordoftheroses, thecrazygirlsnextdoor, **_**and**_** x3AnimeLuver. **_**Wow, that's a lot of people 0.0**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four: Welcome To The Satellite<strong>

Today, our story starts out a little different. Instead of the scene starting out in the classy and flashy city of New Domino, we start at the casual and more suburban island of the Satellite. What was once a city littered with trash and broken dreams was now a more friendly city with just as good people. With tall sky scrapers and long highways, people from here and there always came around just to get away from the city. Yes, this place was just as ordinary as any other city.

As a street light turned green for people to walk across a street, one young man at the age of eighteen stood out. He was running at a fast pace with a gray duffle bag over his shoulder. He was rather tall for his age with spiky black hair that reached his neck and sea-green eyes. Over his forehead was rectangular-shaped, black sun glasses and around his neck was a necklace with a sword charm. He wore a dark green under shirt with a black jacket and torn navy blue jeans, with black convers on his feet.

After shuffling his way pass people, he crossed another street and bumped into a few people. Some looked away from him while others sneered at his clothing. But the boy paid them no heed as he ran under a bridge and to a wooden fence. Moving an old plank out of his way, he ducked his way into an old lot, the old area littered with broken cars and worn out couches.

"Finally, thought you were going to be late again, Taka." said a sixteen-year-old girl who sat on one of the couches. She was just as tall as the boy named 'Taka' with purple hair with pink highlights and mismatched eyes, one pink and one magenta. She wore a magenta short sleeved jacket, a black tank top, Capri jeans, and light pink riding boots. Slipped on her arms were white, fingerless gloves that stopped on her elbows.

Taka chuckled as he walked over to the girl. "Sorry, Karen. A lot of people were in my way. Hey, are the others here yet?" he asked as he took a seat at another couch. Karen was shuffling a deck in her hands.

"They should be here in a while." she said. The wooden plank opened again and two people walked in.

"Well what do ya know, Taka's early for once." said a eighteen-year-old boy. He had dark orange hair with amused eyes to match. Running across his hair were light green streaks and his skin was tan. He wore a yellow T-shirt with a white sweater over it. He also wore yellow shorts and a pair of sneakers. Pierced on his right ear were three silver studs.

The girl next to him nodded quietly. She looked about sixteen and was a little short. Her hair was pixie-short and black with purple highlights. A part of her bangs was long enough to cover left eye, the right one revealing to be pale gray. Her skin was dark, like she had went to the beach. She wore a white, long-sleeved shirt with a black strapless shirt over it. On her legs were maroon skirt, black leggings, and black Mary Janes. Taka just waved his hand at them.

"Ah, spare me, Ark. At least I got here before you." he said, then giving a grin. Ark kept his smirk but his pride was dented a little. He and the girl walked to the couches, Ark taking a seat next to Karen and the younger girl sitting next to Taka.

"S-So, is Kenji here yet?" asked the girl who was yet to be named.

"He should be. He's always the first one here." said Taka.

"Oh." the girl said, twiddling her thumbs. Karen placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Yumi. Ken knows his way around this place." she said. Yumi smiled and the wooden plank opened again, with the 'jingle-jangle' of a bag.

"So, the gangs all here already?" asked the seventeen-year-old boy standing there. He was just as tall as Taka with messy, platinum-blonde hair, said hair being long and messy enough to cover his ears and the upper-half of his ears. His eyes were the color of sapphires. He wore a white, long-sleeved shirt with a light gray T-shirt over it. He also wore jeans that were tucked by the brown boots on his feet. Around his neck was a black bandana, on his hands were dark brown fingerless gloves, and hanging loosely around his waist was a dark brown belt. slung over his shoulder was a white bag.

"Hey, Kenji. Good thing you got here, Yumi was gonna cry a river." said Ark, the girl a little away from him wiping away her teary eyes. Kenji gave a calm smile as he walked over, handing Taka the white bag.

"Here's the parts you wanted. Lets get to your place to get finished on your Runner, hm?" he asked. Taka looked in the bag and grinned.

"Kenji, this stuff is wicked exclusive! Where'd you get 'em?" he asked. Kenji stuck his hands in his jeans pocket.

"Lets just say… I'm really good at cards, alright?" he asked. No one questioned him, since the blonde was the quiet one of the group, besides Yumi.

"Right. OK, everyone. Lets get to Taka's place. The benefit's gonna start at three." said Karen. Everyone nodded and they all got up, sneaking out of the lot and walking through dirty alleys. After a while, they made it to a safe-looking neighbor, all the houses bunched up together like dominos. They then walked to a two-story house and Taka opened the door with a key he had. He let his friends up and the adolescent walked into the kitchen, finding a note taped to the friends.

Taking the note in his hands, he read it;

_Takeru-_

_I just got a call, saying that they needed me in Berlin right away. The fridge is stocked with food and I just transacted a few hundreds into your savings account. Mortgage is already paid off and I have all the bills covered. Be good and keep the house clean, kiddo. See you in a while. _

_-Dad._

"Busy, busy, busy." said Taka to himself in a 'Tsk, tsk' manner as he placed the note back on the fridge and walked to the door nearby, opening it and turning on the lamp light in it.

"Come on, guys. Lets get to work on it!" he called. His pals made it and they all walked into the room, revealing to be a garage with a Runner in it. It looked like a standard-style with custom guards and wheels. It's paint job was in orange and black and it almost looked like Crow Hogan's Runner, minus the wings.

"Aright, all we need to do is set in the axles, fill up the tank with gas, and take it for a test ride. Then we can head over to the track and sign in." explained Taka. Everyone soon got to work, all of them doing their assigned parts on the Runner.

"So lets go over this again. Taka's gonna be the rider while the rest of us are the pit crew." explained Karen. Everyone nodded in agreement as they worked.

"Oh yeah, did you hear the news? Jack Atlas and Yusei Fudo are gonna be sponsoring the event. If we're lucky enough, maybe we can face off against one of them." said Ark.

"Ah, sweet! I just gotta get an autograph or something! Those guys are legends." said Karen enthusiastically.

"Lets just focused on getting this Runner done, alright?" asked Kenji as he picked up a screwdriver. Everyone else agreed and they got back to work.

* * *

><p>"<em>Have you made it there already? How was your flight? Did you get sick? When did you-"<em>

"Chill, Rose. I got here just fine. I'm at the Satellite Race Track just now. All I gotta do is sign in and I'm in. I'm good." said a seventeen-year-old boy on a phone. He was tall on slim with short brown hair and light blue eyes. He wore a light blue, sleeveless jacket with a white collar and white jeans with two black belts looped around his hips, making an X. on his feet were black convers and strapped on his wrist was a very stylish golden-plated Duel Disk. He was talking with his girlfriend over the phone.

"_Sorry, I just miss you, Haru. Promise me you'll come back to New York as soon as you can."_ said Rose. Haru chuckled and got near the sign-up desk.

"I promise. I gotta go now. Bye." he said.

"_Bye."_ said Rose and they hung up. As Haru was about to move, someone moved passed his in a shoving manner.

"Hey!" yelled the brown-haired teen, glancing over his shoulder and meeting venomous eyes, the both of them different colors. The guy before him was at least an inch taller than him with hair as black as midnight and a very strong frame. Both his eyes looked a dark shade of blue but the left eye looked blood-red with a scar running across it. He wore a zipped-up black jacket with ripped jeans and heavy-looking shoes.

"Move if you know what's good for you." muttered the dark-looking boy as he stepped aside Haru and walked to the desk. Haru fumed and glared.

"Hey, you were the one who shoved me! It's not my fault!" he snapped. The other guy turned to him and narrowed his dark eyes.

"Better watch what you say, loser, or you're gonna get it, got it?" he muttered threateningly. Haru bared his teeth and was about to say something else when he was interrupted.

"Excuse me, you two, but if you continue to fight, I will be forced to disqualify you both from the event." said the man at the sign-up desk. Both teens shot dagger-eyes at each other the sneering one 'hmphed' and walked away, stuffing his hands in his jacket. Haru grinded his teeth and walked over to the desk, knitting his eyebrows angrily as he signed his name in.

'_Just what the hell was that dude's deal?'_

* * *

><p>"Wow, this place is huge!" said Rail in amazement and he, Team 5D's, and Team 5D's II made it to the Satellite Race Track an hour later.<p>

"It's nearly as big as my daddy's track." said Lilly as she skipped next to Hailey.

"So the competition will start in a while and our seats are right next to Alexander Pegasus." said Yusei, holding Starlette in his arms.

"Isn't he the one who made Duel Monsters?" asked Hailey excitedly.

"No, that was his dad. He's just taking over the business." said Crow.

"I just can't believe we're actually seeing this place. Thanks for letting us come, dad." said Angel as she walked next to Drake. Once the group got their tickets and walked to their seats, they didn't even see the figure smirking in the shadows.

_*The targets are in the trap zone. Commence with phase two and we'll make sure they won't be going back to New Domino anytime soon.*_ the person said into a walkie-talkie, his voice as hissy as a snake's.

* * *

><p>Taka and his friends all took a breather as they sat down at their team base at the Satellite Race Track. They had just arrived thirty minutes ago and they had signed in and everything. Takeru was looking over the status of their team on their given I-Tab while the rest of the team was chilling. A rumble sounded through the room and Ark stood up, grinning.<p>

"Well, I'd say I'll get us some grub before the event starts. Anyone want anything?" he asked.

"Just get the basics. Hot dogs, hamburgers, milkshakes, the usu." said Taka. The redhead nodded and he headed off. Taka then stood up and snuck his hands in his pockets.

"I'm gonna scope out the competition for a while. Be right back." he said. The girls and other boy nodded and the blackette walked off, slipping his sunglasses over his eyes and walking slowly. As he walked, he felt a sudden chill run down his spine.

'_Why does it feel like something bad is gonna happen?'_

* * *

><p>Angel blinked as she felt a sudden cold breeze whisper against her skin. She shivered and zipped up her jacket a bit. Drake, who was sitting next to her in the VIP Stands, looked at her.<p>

"You OK?" he asked. Angel nodded and rubbed her arms a little.

"Yeah, just a little cold. I think I'll grab of coffee at the concession stands. Want something?" she asked. Her boyfriend shook his head.

"I'm good. Hurry back." he said, Angel nodded and she walked out of the race area, stepping into the hallways and walking around. She winced as she felt a burning feeling prickle at her Signer arm and she rolled up her sleeve, seeing it glow slightly.

"What's going on?" she asked herself, no one around her since they were already to watch the races. She walked around a corner and stopped in her place. Sitting by an open window was Taka, his hand rested on the windowsill and a distant look on his face. From where Angel stood, he looked like he was looking at the universe itself. She walked over to him and cleared her throat.

"Hey, are you OK?" she asked. Taka turned his head to her, nodding, then looking back outside.

"I'm good. Just thinking." he said simply. Angel walked next to him and looked down at the arena, seeing that Jack and Yusei were on the starter platform and welcoming the competitors.

"Are you competing in this event?" asked Angel as she idly fingered her locket. Taka shrugged.

"Yeah, but my team isn't playing till the third round. I'm just chilling for a while." he said. Angel nodded and the two were silent again. Angel looked at him as she rested on her elbows.

"You're not much of a talker. aren't you, er…"

"Takeru. Takeru Mori, but my pals call me Taka. Sorry, I just don't talk well with people I don't know." admitted Taka.

"Nice to meet you, Takeru. I'm Angel Fudo." said Angel, smiling at getting a response. Taka's eyes widen a bit.

"You mean like Yusei Fudo? _The _King of the Cards?" he asked. Angel nodded and shrugged.

"Yeah. But he doesn't like it when people call him that. He says he doesn't want the title. I don't know why." she said with another shrug. Taka nodded.

"So, Takeru-"

"Taka."

"Hm?" asked Angel, confused with the boy's word.

"Call me Taka, please. Takeru is just too formal for me. Only my dad calls me that anyway." he said. Angel nodded.

"OK, Taka. What I wanted to ask is, well, it changes the subject but, I wanted to know if you ever had that feeling that something bad is going to happen. Like at any moment, no matter how many times you shake it off, you just know that the worst is going to happen." she said. Taka bit his lip and rolled his shoulders a bit.

"Actually… Yeah. Today, I felt a weird chill go down my spine. It feels like… Something bad is going to happen today and it's going to involve me. Is that weird?" he asked. Angel shook her head.

"Not at all, because I-"

"Get back with my deck, you goddamn bastard!"

The two of them turned to see a quick blue zip past them, like the figure was on high-powered roller skates. A teen ran by and panted, hunching over. He was the guy who was the guy who got Haru pissed in the morning.

"Hey, you OK, man? What happened?" asked Taka as he and Angel walked over to the dark-haired guy. The latter shot a glare over his shoulder.

"None of your damn business, kid!" he hissed. Taka frowned and Angel placed her hands on her hips.

"Hey, he was only offering to help. You don't have to go yelling at him." she said. For a moment, the guy blinked, looking a bit confused, before putting his glare back on.

"Whatever. Now if I can _go _now, I gotta get my deck back from that ass!" he snapped as he went back to running. Angel and Taka looked at each other and nodded, knowing that they had to help the dude, even if he was rude. With that, the two ran after him.

After a few minutes of running, the running line made it all the way to a lone track area, the seats empty and the wind blowing eerily. The three normal teens were surprised to see Haru already there, glaring at the thief with bared teeth.

"Give me back my deck, you- Hey, who are these guys?" asked Haru to the other three. The yet-to-be-named guy glared at the thief, who looked like a statue but with the appearance of a robot.

"Listen, no one steals my deck and walks out freely! The name's Lash, just Lash! Now you better give me back my deck in the next ten seconds or else I'm kicking your sorry ass into hell!" he snarled, his face looking like it could rival the Devil's sneer.

The robotic person smirked as he held up two decks. "Very well, Little-Lash. You and little Haru can have your decks back. They're pretty weak anyway." he crackled as he tossed the decks, all the cards spilling across the floor. Haru and Lash made a quick dash for the cards, the robot smirking at them as they did.

"I believe I bought my partner plenty of time now. So long, Signers and Supporters." he snickered as he pressed a button on his wrist and a blue light emerged from under him.

"Hey, wait a sec! What do you-"

Angel was cut off as an the ground below them began shaking, the teens ducking to the floor as they earthquake shook through the area. The robot snickered again as he disappeared.

"You'll see very soon enough." he laughed as he disappeared through the vortex. The confused teens held onto their positions on the floor as the area around them continued to shake, lights flickering on and off and some walls breaking apart. Soon enough, the quakes stopped and all was silent.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Angel, standing up warily. The rest of them stood up and they checked for injuries, seeing none on them on them. Lash growled and held his left arm.

"Damn it! My arm hurts like hell!" he cursed. Angel walked over to him and held out a hand. The older boy shot a confused and angered look, his sneer dying a little and allowing Angel to take his arm. The female Fudo rolled up his leather jacket's sleeve and gasped.

Just like on her own arm, Lash had a red mark along the underside of his arm. Only, it wasn't an odd tail shape, but an odd claw with the talons curling downward. It was the same red color and it was glowing a bit.

"It's the same as mine." she whispered.

"Hey, I got the same thing!"

"Me, too! But mine looks weird."

Angel turned to them and saw their rolled-up sleeves. Taka had what looked like a pair of wings while Haru had, as he said, a weird looking one. It was shaped as a triangle, only it was curled to the right, looking like a canine's fang.

"What's… Going on here?" asked Haru, stroking his thumb on his stinging mark.

"I believe I can answer that question." the four of them turned to see Ace standing at the door way.

"Ace? When did you get here?" asked Angel. The blonde walked over, his crystal-like eyes looking dark and misty.

"Lets say that… Had a feeling that something bad was going to happen." he said, giving Angel a knowing look. Angel mentally slapped herself. She should have known that Ace would know this, considering he was from the future.

"What the hell are you guys getting at! Just what did that loser did to me!" yelled Lash, furious as hell. Ace looked at him with an unfazed look.

"I am talking about the fate of the future. But firstly, we must discuss this, with the other Singers and Supporters. I believe I should explain myself of this dilemma." he said.

"Damn straight." said Taka. Everyone nodded, wanting to know exactly what Ace was getting at.

* * *

><p>"Wait, so you're actually from the future, Ace?"<p>

Everyone, meaning Angel, Taka, Haru, Lash, Drake, Rail, Halley, Mike, Lilly, Karen, Yumi, Kenji, and Ark stared at Ace as they all sat privately in Taka's team base. The boy of the future nodded, confirming his story.

"Yes. I would like to discuss further, may I?" he asked.

"You better, this sounds like some bad crap." muttered Lash.

"You are very right, Mr. Lash. Using your style of syntax, we will be in very deep shit if I don't clear this up." said Ace. Everyone grew silent and the purple-eyed teen sighed, like he hadn't slept in days.

"The master mind behind this whole ordeal ids a … Very, very, _very _terrible person. He is insane, but he has a brain, a very smart one at that. He figured a way to speed up the process of time, bringing back the curse of the Singers and Dark Singers with his Inter-Dimensional-Time Switch. It allowed him to call back the Dark Signers, in order to take over the world of my time period. Believe me when I say this, my world is hell itself. No seasons occur, very few have lived, and many are dying everyday. The world only runs in darkness. It is… Unimaginable." Ace shuddered before he continued.

"But fortunately, thanks to a friend of mine, Mr. Yukio, we were able to create Time Runners based on the Inter-Dimensional-Time Switch. We were also able to look through the slits of time and discover the Signers of this world and the Supporters." he said. Yumi shakily raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Yumi?" asked Ace. Yumi blushed and looked at her lap before clearing her throat.

"U-Um, what d-did you mean b-by Supporters, Ace?" she stuttered. Ace smiled.

"I was getting to that, Ms. Yumi. The Supporters are the closet people of the Signers. As me and Mr. Yukio have discovered, the Signers greatest source of strength are their friends. I would like all of you to check your right arms." he said. Everyone, counting out Angel, Taka, Haru, Lash, and Ace, did as they were told.

And the proof was in the pudding as it showed that nearly all of them had claw-like marks on their wrist, just like Haru's. Only Karen had a mark that looked similar to Lash's and Kenji had dragon's head that reached to his elbow.

"Alright, that means all of you, counting out our five Signers here, are the Supporters. You are all needed here just as much as the Signers. Without you, why the Signers themselves can not strive." said Ace. Everyone was still silent, shocked at the very news they heard.

"Well… Things can't get any worse, now can't they?" asked Karen. A ringing noise made them all jump and Angel pulled out her ringing cell phone, opening it, she answered her dad.

"What's up, dad? Wait… What!" she yelled. She looked at everyone else's shocked faces with her silver eyes filled with fear.

"My house was burned down!"

* * *

><p><strong>Angel: What. The. HELL!Me: Calm down, Ang.<strong>

**Angel: CALM DOWN! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN! MY HOUSE BURNED DOWN, DAMN IT!Me*Hides behind Drake* DUDE! CONTROL YOUR GIRLFRIEND!**

**Drake: MewStar0013 is right, Angel.*Takes Angel in his arms* Don't worry, this is all apart of the story. At least no one got hurt.**

**Angel*Sighs* You're right. Sorry I spazzed out.**

**Me: It's cool. Lets just hope the readers were OK with the story. And once again, thank you to all of you who submitted OCs! More are sure to come and trust me, the story will make a huge more sense in the next chapter.**

**Angel: Don't forget to mention DeviantART!**

**Me: Oh yeah! For those of you who don't know, I have a DeviantART, my penname being, of course, **_**MewStar13**_**. On that site I have amazing pictures posted up. I plan on doing pictures for this story and I got an awesome picture of Angel and Drake done by **_**Chibi Duelist**_**. Please check it out! You can find it if you search for **_**Chibi Duelist **_**on the site or you can find it on my favorites on my DeviantART page.**

**Drake: And there is one thing MewStar0013 would like to inform you all. Due to reading many truth or dare fanfics on this site, MewStar0013 will be having truth or dare chapter on **_**Crystal Rose For The Reviewers.**_** So, if you have any questions, dares, or truths you'd like to ask any character from this story, submit them in a PM or in your review. You can ask anything you like and you can ask for any dare as well. But all dares and questions must be submitted on the fifth of July. **

**Me: Yep, so if you want some cold hard truth or a sneaky dare, tell me and you just might see it on the next chapter of CRFTR. I am doing this since this is my last week of Summer Vacation. i hope you like the OCs, especially the ones who submitted them. Don't worry, other submitters, your OCs will come soon enough.**

**Angel: Anyway, read and review, and don't forget to submit your questions and dares for me, Drake, and the rest of the cast!**

**Me: Mhm. Well, I hope you all liked this chapter and as I say… This is me saying, Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Reviews make me happy, so thanks for the lot of them, folks!**

**Taka: Glad to see ya happy, MS0013. Say, can you tell me what's going on in this chapter?**

**Me: Well, what I can say, Taka, is that there are going to be three new OCs coming into this story **_**and **_**the plot is going to thicken more **_**and **_**I'm gonna be posting up a group picture of the whole cast of OCs on DeviantART soon. And I'll be posting up something pretty cool at the end of the chapter^_^ **

**Taka: Well I can't wait for that! What are we all gonna be posing for in the pic?**

**Me: You and the other readers will see later. Say, care to do the disclaimer?**

**Taka: Sure thing. MS0013 does not own any material from **_**Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds**_**. She also does not own the OCs created by **_**Stephanie Starlight Doci, CattieAmey, **_**and **_**MoonPalace**_**. She also does not own **_**Life is a Highway**_** by Rascal Flatts or **_**Lay All Your Love on me **_**from **_**Mamamia.**_** Now lets get this chapter rolling!**

**Me: Hey, that's my line!**

**Chapter Four: New Allies**

* * *

><p><em>The sour stench of sulfur stung Angel's nose, the stench as powerful as the stinging pain in her eyes as she stood in the burning room. She coughed and sputtered as smoke coiled in her nose. Her eyes were wide and watering as she saw all important things in the room be destroyed. Family pictures, furniture, precious drawings Angel drew, all were burned and cindered. Angel made her way carefully past black soot piles and she stumbled over to a window, trying to find away to escape.<em>

_Outside the window, her eyes widen as a person cloaked in black threw a card in the air, a vortex of fire._

"_Burn, fire, burn!" he yelled as the vortex came swirling towards Angel. The female Signer screamed as the typhoon of fire came crashing down on her-_

And that's when she jolted up in bed and breathed heavily, coughing and squinting her eyes as her senses snapped to full alert. She calmed down her breathing and she looked around the room, staring at the dark blue walls that had some of her drawings and a few pictures of impressive Duel Runners. Her eyes quickly scanned the room, seeing the mahogany desk, a big desk chair, a flat-screen TV with a stereo and entertainment system, a nightstand, a lamp, a walk-in closet, a giant window overlooking a garden, and a white faux furred carpet on the hard-wood floor. Angel rubbed her head and blinked drowsily. How did she get here?

"Angel? Are you awake?" came Drake's voice through the painted white door.

"Y-Yeah." called Angel, tugging the stray blue comforter over her shoulders. The door opened and Drake stepped in, holding a tray of breakfast and clad in a white shirt with a pale blue coat and dark blue jeans. He smiled as he placed the food on the nightstand and sat next to Angel on the bed.

"Are you OK? You look pale." said Drake with concern. Angel placed her hand on her own cheek and tried to cover the redness on it.

"I'm alright. Just… How did I get into your room?" she asked, recognizing this place from the times she and her friends would visit Atlas manor.

"Your parents allowed you to stay overnight here, remember? They went to go check out the wreckage. They just called a while ago, saying that they might have to stay over at the Satellite for a while so that they can start out a search for the people who burned down your house. They let you and you're siblings stay here. My parents went to go help them out." said the blonde and black-haired boy. Angel nodded and she took deep breaths, closing her eyes.

"Had a nightmare?" asked Drake, picking up the tray of food and laying it next to Angel. The latter took a piece of toast and took a few bites before sighing.

"Yeah… It was so weird though. I was at my house… Only… I was there when it was burning. Is that weird or what?" asked Angel. Drake nodded.

"Definitely. But, it was only a nightmare, right?"

Angel briefly remembered how hot the flames felt and a shiver racked down her spine, making her pull the blue blanket on her closer to her. Drake saw the shiver and pulled his love into a hug, stroking her back in a comforting way. Angel relaxed and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck. They stayed like this for a while, until-

"Nay'nel!"

The two separated and gave laughs, Drake pulling away and the both of them stood up.

"Shall we go and be temporary parents for a few days?" asked Drake jokingly.

"Sure, it be great practice for the future." said Angel teasingly with a wink, before dashing from the room. Drake gave a grin and ran after her. Boy, what a woman!

* * *

><p>The morning and afternoon went pretty well at the Atlas mansion. Angel and Drake, with the exception of Lilly, took care of the babies and had a few card games here and there. Around seven, the doorbell rang.<p>

"I'll get it!" called Angel, placing down her sketchbook. Walking over to the door, Angel unlocked the door and pulled it open, surprised to see it was Lash on the other side.

"Lash? What are you doing here?" she asked warily. The scowl the older boy had on his face did not look good. The black-haired Duelist jerked his head to the side, his eyes serious.

"Fallow me." was all he said, walking ahead. Blinking and looking behind her, Angel closed the door quietly and fallowed Lash through a few streets. Lash then walked into an alley way and Angel fallowed, gasping at the dead-end.

Crouched and lying motionless on the ground, next to a black Runner with splattered red spots, was a very tall girl with sharp features. Her hair was dark gray and done in droopy spikes. Her skin was so pale, Angel would have called the coloring bleach. She wore a dark purple tank top with a black rose insignia on the front. Over her shoulders was a black leather jacket with edges and tips dyed red. Skin-tight and tattered jeans hung from her waistline with both pants legs uneven. Slipped on her feet were combat boots and festinated on her curled fist were elbow-length gloves.

"W-What happened to her?" asked Angel as she kneeled down to the girl and checked her pulse, sighing in relief as the beating rhythm bumped against her fingers.

"Heard a crash and checked it out. You should help her." said Lash with a shrug. Angel looked at him as he began walking away, clearly showing that he wasn't planning on sticking around.

"Hey, um… Thanks a lot, Lash. This was nice-"

"Don't waste your breath. I only did this 'cause I wasn't going to waste my cash for some chick I don't know. So don't sweat it." interrupted Lash harshly. Angel clamped her mouth shut and she watch the dark-skinned boy walk over to a loan Runner. It looked foreign, like it was made in another part of the world. It color scheme was red and black. Slipping on his helmet, Lash road away without a word. Angel stared at him before remembering the girl. As quickly as she could, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed her Drake.

* * *

><p>"So, how is she?"<p>

Drake looked over the unconscious teen and gave a reassuring look. "It's a good thing she was wearing her helmet. If she didn't, well…" his voice trailed off and Angel understood. She and Drake stood in one of the Atlas' spare bedrooms, the girl Angel had found sleeping in the bed with the blanket covering her. Lilly then walked into the room with a few medic supplies.

"I got the stuff you needed, big brother. Oh and everyone else is here." she said.

Drake quirked a brow. "Everyone else-?"

"Sup! Where's the party?" asked Taka as he walked into the room with Karen, Yumi, Ark, and Kenji fallowing him. A short while later, Rail, Halley, and Mike came into the room, Haru trailing with them. All of them gathered around the sleeping girl.

"Whoa. Alright, where'd you guys get the vampire?"

"She's not a vampire, Taka. What makes you say that?"

"She's got pale skin."

"So anyone with pale skin is automatically a vampire?"

Taka eyed Drake silently while Drake gave a Drake that shouted, _'Say it and die.'_

"N-Never mind then."

Just then, the girl on the bed gave a groan. All of them snapped their heads towards her, the girl stirred for a few seconds before her eyes opened, her blood-red eyes looking fogged and dazed.

"Wh-Where am I..?" she asked, her voice sounding raw. Angel walked over to her with a cup of tea Lilly had bought. Helping her sit up, she held the drink to her lips, the silverette recoiling at the sudden sweet smell.

"Please, drink it. It'll get your strength back up." said Angel softly. Warily, the girl drank a bit of the tea before pushing away from it, laying down on the bed and pulling the blanket to her chin. Her brooding, red eyes looked at all of them until she turned to her stomach, pulling the blanket over her head.

"Why am I here?" she asked, her voice dropping to a smooth yet feminine tenor.

"I found you crashed by a Runner a little away from here. Do you remember how that happened?" asked Angel. The girl shifted a little.

"I was riding… Something blinded me… My Runner crashed… My head hurt… I feel tired…" said the girl, pulling the blanket tighter to her.

"Can you at least tell us what your name is?" asked Drake.

"… Vale…" mumbled Vale as her form went lax and she was soon asleep. Everyone moved out of the room quickly and they all moved to the living room.

"Wow, she must be worm out." said Haru, taking a seta on the floor.

"Yes, but she looked like an angel, didn't she? Skin as pale as alabaster. Hair as silver as sterling. Eyes a- OWCH! Don't hit me, Karen!" spat Ark, shooting a glare at the purplette.

"Only if _you _don't hit on the girl who just got knocked off her Runner, perv!" snapped the girl.

"Shh, calm down, guys. Lets be quiet, for Vale." said Lilly quietly. Everyone agreed and Kenji have a yawn.

"Well, as long as we're here, why don't we all hit the hay? It's already eleven-thirty." said the blonde. Everyone nodded and they all got comfortable on their spots in the living room. Within minutes, they all fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Drake was the first one to get up early. He blinked tiredly at all the people sprawled in his living room before yawning and remembering that the who Signer and Supporter group decided to crash here. Looking to his side, he smiled at Angel, who was contently sleeping next to him. Landing a tender kiss on his girlfriend's forehead, he quietly and carefully walked out of the living room and to the hallway. Checking his phone, which was in his pocket, Drake got a message from his parents, them saying that they would be traveling to a city that was pretty far from Japan with the Fudos, in order to stretch out their search in the case. Noting to remember to tell that to Angel, the dark-eyed young man walked over to the kitchen, where the staff was already up and making food.<p>

"Good morning, young master Draco. Would you and your guest care for breakfast?" asked one of the chefs. Drake nodded.

"Yes, Jacques. Make sure that every guest has a plate of whatever they like and I'll need one bowl of hot soup for our guest that is staying in our spare room in the west wing." he said. Jacques nodded and he and his other chefs prepared the food. Drake was soon handed the soup and he took off with it to give it to Vale. Poor thing must've been hungry.

And just why was Drake acting so kind and friendly, you may ask? Well, it was all thanks to Angel. Her warmth and kindness had taught the young owner of his own Turbo Duel track to be more open and kind. After saving the psychic Duelist from the hands of her evil and fake godfather, Drake had learned to be more easy going. With the small company he bought with the money his team won from the TSRT, Atlas Arena was one of the most well-known and charitable company in all of Japan. All profits went to charities and schools of the performing arts. Drake didn't regret a single bit of it. As long as he had Angel by his side, it was all worth it.

Sighing with a small smile on his lips, Drake made it to Vale's room and knocked on the door.

"Vale, are you awake? I brought you something to eat." he called. A few seconds of silenced passed and nothing happened. Curiously, Drake pushed the door opened and gasped at the empty bed. Vale was gone. The window of the room was wide open. Placing the tray down, Drake ran out of the room and made his way to the living room, where everyone was awake and enjoying breakfast.

"Morning, big brother. Something happened?" asked Lilly. Drake nodded grimly.

"Yes, it's Vale. She's gone."

* * *

><p>'<em>Cr-Crap… My head hurts like hell.'<em>

Vale pressed her hand to her forehead as sweat traveled down the back of her neck. The wind that blew against her face as she rode her Runner was not helping at all. After waking up from her heavy sleep, she decided it was best to leave the house without a word, not wanting to trouble them.

'_Maybe I should've left a note? No, it's better if they didn't need to know. Besides, I gotta get back to the other two. I'd said I bring the medicine.'_ she thought as she crossed the city limits of the Satellite and drove past some streets. Finally, she reached an old apartment, spotting a lone person leaning against the building.

For a split second, Vale almost panicked and thought the girl who had found her crashed on her Runner had found her. Her breath soon relaxed when she saw it was a girl she knew. How strange it was that the girl she knew and the girl she met looked so much alike. She was tall, which was different from the other girl, who was a little short. Her skin was as tan as the other girls and their eyes were almost the same shape, on this girl's eyes were as blue as sapphires. Her hair was waist-long and raven-black with crimson tips. She wore a black tube top with a silver, sleeveless jacket. Along came a black miniskirt with a series of small chains, knee-high black-heed boots, black fingerless gloves, and a black choker with a star gem and a ruby gem on it. How alike this girl and the other one looked like.

Vale walked over to her cool and the other girl gave a curt nod.

"Do you have it?" asked the crimson-tipped girl. Vale nodded and she pulled out the small tube of medicine she had hidden in her pocket. Nodding again, the other girl led the red-eyed girl into the apartment, the two of them walking up a flight of steps.

"Has the kid gotten any better?" asked Vale as the two made it to the top of the stairs. The other girl gave a shrug and the two got to the last door.

"Hard to say. Take a look for yourself." she said as she pushed the door opened and the two walked into the bed room. A young girl, no more than sixteen, curled up in the single bed in the room, her cheeks flushed and her breathing heavy. Her hair was black and punk-ish and her very dark purple eyes looked hazy with sickness. She shivered as the two older girl drew near her.

Walking over to the table, Vale picked up half-empty bottle of water and she unscrewed the medicine's cap, pouring the continents in said cap and holding the items to the sick girl.

"Drink this, Cass. You'll get better, I promise." she said. The girl named 'Cass' looked at her skeptically, like a wounded animal wondering if it was right to come close to an animal. Cass then took the items and drank the medicine and water, handing the rest back to Vale and lying back in the bed before drifting into cold sleep. Vale sighed and she walked out of the room, the other girl trailing behind her.

"She needs to go to a hospital. I can't stick around and take care of her and it's obvious she needs a little more help." said Vale. The other girl gave a knowing look.

"For one thing, we don't have the money to cover a hospital. Second, remember what she said? She doesn't want to get to crowded, so she's only trusting us." she said. Vale sighed and rubbed her temples, feeling a migraine come from the bump she gained at from her crash.

"By the way, what happened to you? Got lost or something?" asked the ebony-haired girl as they walked down the steps.

"Got into a crash… Some people helped me out… One girl looked like you… Left this morning…" muttered the silver-haired girl as the two sat at the bottom of the steps. The other girl raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously? How did this other girl look like me?" she asked.

"Well, not _exactly _like you. This girl was shorter, not as thin as you, had red highlights, had gray eyes, and this weird birthmark on the side of her forehead. Why?" asked Vale. Before the other girl could respond, there was a sudden earthquake that came and went. Both girls looked at each other before they rushed outside and gasped as they saw a statue-like robot outside. It looked like the one that had attacked Angel and Co. at the Satellite.

"Ah, so I see that two Supports and the 'Soul' resided here." said the robot, obviously satisfied.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Vale, balling up her fist. The robot held up a hand.

"Relax, young one. I'm not here to harm you. I just need to see what strategies you two hold."

"Our strategies?" asked the yet-to-be-named-girl.

"Yes, young Stephanie. Now, lets see how you two under pressure." said the robot, smirking at Stephanie's shocked look and pressing a button on his wrist. Balls of light flashed around the girls and little black and spidery Duel Monsters appeared around them.

"Frightening, aren't they, ladies? I suggest you use your decks incase they attack." said the robot. The two girls looked at each other before nodding and pulling out their decks and Duel Disk. Getting ready, Vale didn't notice the talon forming on her arm and Stephanie didn't notice the wind-like pattern forming on her arm.

"Lets go!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, right outside the Satellite, Angel and the others rode over to the town square, all of them on Runners.<p>

"Alright, here's what we're gonna do. Me, Drake, Taka, Karen, Lilly, and Halley with take the downtown area. Haru, Mike, Rail, Kenji, and Ark, you guys head uptown. At three o' clock, we'll meet back here and see if one of us finds Vale. Call if you get in trouble." said Angel. Everyone nodded and they headed in their own directions.

The first group rode around for a hour or so before something caught Angel's eye. By the side of an apartment was Vale and another girl, surrounded by odd-looking Duel Monsters and a robot like the one she saw before. She could faintly see glowing marks on the girl's arms.

"Guys, this way!" called Angel, her friends fallowing her just as the two other girls summoned monsters.

"**Darklord Zerato,(LV:8/ATK:2800/DEF:2300)** Finish them!" yelled Stephanie as her dark monster performed a mighty swoop and slashed at the monster's with his claws.

"Help him out, **(-;-{0 Artful Angel**!** (LV:7/ATK:2000/1800)**" yelled Vale, her red and black angel joining as she slashed her scepter at the monsters. All the creatures were destroyed and the robot gave a mocking clap.

"I see. Little Vale has a **Angel and Devil **deck while Little Stephanie has a mixture of cards. **Darklords **and** Lightsworns**, interesting." he said. His light ball eyes then darted to Angel crew and he gave a smirk.

"And more Signers and Supporters. Lovely. Well, it's time to report to my master. Farewell, little ones." he said, pressing a button on his wrist and disappearing in a blue light.

"Damn it, no!" yelled Angel as she raced over and glared at the spot where the robot was.

"You fallowed me?" Angel looked at Vale and nodded, her glare clearing up and a small smile now on her lips.

"Yeah. Just wanted to see why you left, Vale. You looked so hurt." she said. Vale shrugged, looking unfazed.

"I can take good care of myself. I've just had a few headaches recently." she said. She then saw the talon mark on her arm and gasped, seeing that Stephanie had the same.

"What… Happened to us?" she asked, Stephanie looking at her own mark.

"It seems that you two have gained your marks. A Supporter mark for Ms. Vale and the Soul of the Dragon mark to Ms. Stephanie." everyone nearly jumped out of their skins as Ace came riding into the area on his Runner, Yukio sitting behind him on the Runner.

"OK, seriously dude. You have GOT to stop doing that whole appearing thing! What are, a vampire!" exclaimed Taka. He clamped his mouth shut as Drake glared at him murderously while Ace raised an eyebrow.

"I just know when to some at the right place, at the right time, Mr. Takeru." he said calmly as he walked over to Vale and Stephanie with Yukio.

"Our deepest apologies. We have so much to say and so little time." said Ace.

"Well, you might as well start explaining. We've got all day." said Vale curtly. Reluctantly, both Ace and Yukio explained what happened so far and Yukio told them about their marks.

"Vale, you are a Supporter, a most needed helper to the Signers. And Stephanie, you are what me and Ace recently discovered as the 'Soul of the Crimson Dragon." he said.

"Soul? That's what that robot said." said Stephanie.

"Yes, apparently, there a few more unknown Signers that were not discovered or found in the war. You happen to be the Soul, the one who has seem to have a deep memory that is needed to be remembered. Do you remember it, Stephanie?" asked Yukio gently. Stephanie closed her eyes for a few seconds before shaking her head.

"Nothing." she said, her eyes moving to her mark. Yukio nodded and turned to Angel and her friends.

"Angel, I'm afraid this is all the information me and Ace have on this matter. I need to head over to the Nazac Desert in order to find out more about the past. In the meantime, I hope you won't mind if Ace stays with you and your friends." he said. Angel nodded.

"It's alright. Just make sure to tell us what you got later, aright?" she asked. Yukio nodded and turned to Vale and Stephanie.

"Do you want to come with us?" she asked. Both older girls looked at each other with questioning looks.

"Just as long as we can bring this one girl we have. She's really sick and needs some help." said Vale. Angel nodded understandingly.

"Alright. Lets just make sure we get back to the house."

"And we need Mr. Lash as well. He could be attacked by an android at anytime." said Ace.

"I'll handle that. Just make sure to get back to Drake's place."

* * *

><p>"And why do I need to come with you and your loser friends?"<p>

Angel sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Because you're the Claw of the Crimson Dragon, Lash. We need you." she said. She had found Lash around the still-ghetto of the Satellite and he was proving to be quite difficult. Lash froze at Angel remark before a scowl was fixed back on his face.

"Tch, as if. Why would you need me? Just because I got some dumb-ass mark doesn't mean you need me. Now why don't you go and be the good little New Domino girl you are." he spat, turning away. Angel felt anger boil in her gut before she took a deep breath, knowing that anger wasn't going to help her out.

"I… I wasn't and never will be a good little New Domino girl! I was and am a girl who loves to Duel! When I found out I had parents, yes, that changed my attitude toward people, but I didn't change completely. If change is something you don't want, then I can assure you, you won't be changed. You can stay as you are. Just please, Lash. The world, no… The _future _needs our help. Please… Just help." she whispered finally.

Lash stood with his back turned to Angel, his thoughts mulling over of what she said. She allowed him… The chance to not change… That was something he never heard…

The black-haired bad boy turned to her, seeing the hopeful look in her eyes. Grunting, Lash gave a stiff nod.

"_Fine_. I'll… Be a Signer or whatever the hell you guys are calling them. But, if I gotta change into some weird super hero who acts all goody-goody and nice, I'm quitting, deal?" he asked. Angel let out a small smile before nodding.

"Yes. Thank you, Lash. You won't regret it!"

"… Something tells me I will."

* * *

><p>"Look guys, I brought my karaoke machine!"<p>

"Aw, come on, Halley! I don't feel like sinning!"

"Well maybe our _guest _would like to try, Rail!"

"Hell no!"

"U-um, no thank you."

"Don't be bashful, Yumi. It'll be fun!"

Ace chuckled as he heard the Signers and Supports talk amongst themselves in the Atlas living room, minus Cass, who was resting in one of the spare rooms. Quietly, he tiptoed out of the room and walked onto one of the balconies. The sky was a rich dark blue with a few dapple-gray clouds in the sky. Ace rested his hands on the railing and smiled at the sky, exhaling as the cold night wing blew his hair.

'_You were right, mom. New Domino City looks amazing at night. I wish that you and dad were here with me to see this.'_ Ace then chuckled, remembering his parents _were _there. They just weren't his parents yet. He then sighed and closed his eyes, the day he left the year 3013 coming to his mind.

_(New Domino City, 3013)_

_Ace adjusted the collar on his jacket and he picked up his duffle bag, checking to see if he had everything packed up._

"_Are you ready?" the young teen turned and nodded at Yukio, who was standing by the doorway._

"_Yes. Where's mom?" he asked. Yukio jerked his head._

"_By the Runners. She wants to say… See you later before we hit the past." said the older man, going easy on his words. Nodding, the young Atlas fallowed the senior to his families garage, where a thirty-seven-year-old Angel Fudo was waiting for them._

_Ace smiled at his mother, proud to be the son of a woman so brave and beautiful, even in dire time. In the future, Angel still looked youthful. Her eyes were still their amazing color of silver and her hair had now reached her hips, a few faint red highlights through her raven locks. Her smile was still sweet and kind, even though her eyes looked sad._

"_You're Runners are ready. And I packed you up enough of the money from over there for at least a few months." she said. Ace walked over and smiled again._

"_Thanks, mom. And I promise, I won't spill anything to the others while I'm in the past." he said honestly. Angel smiled._

"_I know you won't. Or else you'll be grounded till the end of the world." she joked. Ace laughed and Angel them pulled him into a loving embrace. Ace froze for a mere second before returning the hug, a panging sadness beating at his heart. He took a quick whiff, sighing at the smell of his mother's scent of vanilla and wild flowers. _

"_Ace… Please promise me you'll be careful. I already lost-" Ace pulled away from his mother slightly and saw the tears in her eyes. He knew they were from the memory of his father's death. Gently, he wiped the tear away and smiled. _

"_I know, mom. I know." he said. Smiling, Angel reached into the pocket of her coat and held out a familiar item to her son. Ace stared at the necklace with the dragon pendant, remembering that his father had given it to him when he was born. He had stopped wearing it after Drake's funeral was held. The young blonde felt like he could never where the gift again._

"_Please wear it. Drake… Would have want you to." said Angel, helping Ace clasp on the pendant. The young teen stood stone-still for a few more seconds before nodding and giving a very Drake-like smile. _

"_Alright, mom. I will." he said. Angel's heart swelled, seeing so much of Drake in her son. She pulled the boy into one last hug before she turned to Yukio._

"_Take good care of him, Yukio." she said. Yukio nodded and gave the older woman a reassuring smile, his child-like eyes sparkling._

"_I promise, we'll both come back."_

_The two time travelers soon got on their Runners, slipping on their helmets and activating the time engines. The D-Wheels gave faint roars as light enveloped them, dates and times passing by them. Ace threw one last smile to his mother, the latter giving a small wave as the two disappeared in the light, their journey to the past beginning._

_(Present)_

"U-U-Um… Ace? Arent you… G-Going to come in?"

Ace turned and Yumi stood by the door, trembling slightly and a nervous look on hi=er face and in her eyes. Drake gave a casual smile and nod.

"Yes, in a while, Ms. Yumi." he said. A light blush dusted on Yumi's face and she turned away slightly.

"W-Well, then come in soon then, please. I, um, don't want you to get sick…" her blush brighten and she quickly walked back into the room, looking more embarrassed. Ace gave a faint chuckle and shook his head.

'_You're a nice girl, Ms. Yumi. But I'm afraid your love is only one-sided.'_ he thought, Really, he liked Yumi as a friend, but that was all there was. He knew that the girl had a crush on him but, it could never be. He was from the future. It was impossible. Besides, he already knew Yumi's future. And he knew very well that she was going to be very happy with the person she truly fell in love with.

'_Though, if I tell her, I bet she'd be pretty shocked at who.'_ though Ace, mentally laughing as he walked back into the room. He saw that Taka was looking nervous and holding a mike to Halley's karaoke set and everyone else, counting out the stoic teens, were cheering him on to sing. Seeing a free spot next to his dad, he took a seat.

"So Mr. Takeru's going to sing? How intriguing." he commented. Drake gave a nonchalant shrug and his eyes drifted a little. Ace noticed this.

"Are you alright? You look ready to pass out." said the purple/beige-eyed teen. Drake shook his head and yawned.

"It's nothing. Just my narcolepsy acting up." he muttered.

"Narcolepsy?" Ace was now interested. He never knew his father had narcolepsy. Angel never told him. Drake nodded as his eyes drooped like a hound dog's.

"Yeah… I got into a Duel Runner crash in a competition. While I was bedridden, Angel and Mike switched places in the competition. Angel won it like a pro. One day…" Drake's eyes drooped a little more before a small smile came to his lips. "I found out… I was in love with Angel… We had our first kiss… She loved me back… I'll… Always love her… Even after… Death…" murmured Drake as his head fell back and he began snoring. Ace stared at his father, never once hearing him say words so loving to his mother when he was alive. He knew that his father loved Angel, but he never knew this much. It was enough to bring a smile to Ace's face.

He then heard some rock music start and he turned to see that Taka was already starting to sing a song titled, _'Life is a Highway.'_

_Taka: Well, life's like a road that you travel onThere's one day here and the next day goneSometimes you bend, sometimes you standSometimes you turn your back to the wind _

_There's a world outside every darkened doorWhere Blues won't haunt you anymoreFor the brave are free and lovers soarCome ride with me to the distant shore _

_We won't hesitateTo break down the guarding gateThere's not much time left today, yeah!_

_Life is a highway!_

_I wanna ride it all night long!_

_If your going my way,_

_I wanna drive it all night long!_

_Through all these cities and all these townsIt's in my blood and it's all aroundI love now like I loved you thenThis is the road and these are the handsFrom Mozambique to those Memphis nightsThe Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights_

_They knock me down_

_And back up again_

_You're in my blood_

_I'm not a lonely man_

_There's no load I cannot hold_

_I'll be there when the light comes in_

_Just tell 'em we're the survivors!_

_Life is a highway!_

_I wanna ride it all night long!_

_If your going my way,_

_I wanna drive it all night long!_

_Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, yeah!_

_Life is a highway!_

_I wanna ride it all night long! (Mmm, yeah!)_

_If your going my way,_

_I wanna drive it all night long!_

_There was a distance between you and I!_

_(Between you and I!)_

_A misunderstanding once,_

_But now we look it in th eye!_

_Oooooooohhhhh… Yeah!_

_There ain't no load that I cannot hold_

_The road's so rough, this I know!_

_I'll be there when the light comes in,_

_Just tell 'em we're survivors!_

_Life is a highway!_

_I wanna ride it all night long! (All night long, yeah hey!)_

_If your going my way,_

_I wanna drive it all night long!_

_Life is a highway!_

_I wanna ride it all night long!_

_If your going my way,_

_I wanna drive it all night long!_

_Life is a highway!_

_I wanna ride it all night long!_

_If your going my way,_

_I wanna drive it all night long!_

_Gimme. Gimme, gimme, gimme, yeah!_

Everyone clapped and whistled for him as the teen took a bow with a huge grin. Taka then grabbed a pillow and whacked Drake in the head. The younger teen bloted up and glared at him.

"The heck, man!" he snapped angrily. Taka gave a grin and nudged his 'buddy.'

"Come on, Drake! Lets hear you sing!" he jeered. Drake gave his signature scowl.

"No. I'll sing like a moron for no reason when my family becomes broke." he grounded out. A small silence fell until Karen nudged Angel.

"Come on! What if Angel sang with you? Here, I got a good song that might change your minds,." she said, pulling an Ipod out of her pocket and plugged I into the karaoke machine. A chorus played and Angel smiled, knowing the song.

"Please, Drake? Just once?" she asked. Drake looked at his love's eyes and sighed, shrugging and getting in the middle of the room with Angel, the both of them handed mikes. Drake looked at all of them before clearing his throat, using his half-American accent.

_Drake: I wasn't jealous before we met,_

_Now every man that I see is a potential threat._

_I got possessive, it isn't nice._

_You heard me saying that smoking was my only vice._

Drake cast his eyes to Angel's.

_Drake: But now it isn't true,_

He pulled Angel to him and wrapped one arm around the silver-eyed girl's waist.

_Drake: Now everything is new._

_And all of learned, has overturned, I beg of you._

Angel gave him a light peck on the nose before ducking out of his arms playfully.

_Angel: Don't go wasting your emotion,_

_Lay all your love on me._

Angel gave a small twirl and giggle.

_Angel: It was like shooting a sitting duck, _

_A little small talk, a smile, and baby, I was struck._

_I still don't know what you've done to me,_

_A grown up woman should never fall so easily._

_I feel a kind of fear,_

_When I don't have you near,_

_I'm satisfied,_

_I speak my pride,_

_I beg you dear._

_Drake: Don't go wasting your emotion,_

_Lay all your love on me._

_Don't go sharing your devotion,_

_Lay all your love on me._

_Angel: I've few little love affairs,_

_They didn't last very long but they've been pretty scarce._

_Drake: I use to think that was sensible,_

_It makes the truth even more incomprehensible._

_Both: 'Cause everything is new,_

_And everything is you._

_And all of learned,_

_Has overturned,_

_What can I do?_

_Drake: Don't go wasting your emotion,_

_Lay all your love on me._

_Don't go sharing your devotion,_

_Lay all your love on me._

_Angel: Don't go wasting your emotion,_

_Lay all your love on me._

_Don't go sharing your devotion,_

_Lay all your love on me._

As the song finished up, Drake swept Angel into his arms and dipped her, pulling her up and giving her a passionate kiss. Angel blushed as some of their pals called catcallas and wolf whistles but she ignored them as she kissed her boyfriend back, wrapping her arms around her lover's neck.

From his spot on the couch, Ace smiled at his parents. At this moment in time, for the first time in ages, he was happy, with tears forming in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh! Sweet Ace! How he must miss his father! Well, this was certainly a good chapter, ne? Well, I hope so. Thanks again for those of you who have read and reviewed. Now for some surprises.<strong>

**First one, I will be adding more parings besides Angel and Drake, which I now like to call as **_**DreamersShipping**_**. There will be more shipping names to come. I plan on pairing up some people but I need a word with their creators before I get done. If any of you would like a pacific paring, just tell me in your review. Oh, and if you have a shipping name, go ahead and tell me that, too. It just can't be the original **_**Yu-Gi-Oh **_**characters or Ace. Yeah, sorry, fan girls, he's off limits.**

**Second thing, I will post up a pic on **_**DeviantART**_** in the next few minutes. Go ahead and check it out. Just look for MewStar13 and it will be the newest pic in the gallery. I bet you all like it.**

**Lastly, question for the chapter. Which one is your favorite OC and why? It can be any character. Why I want to know this? 'Cause it's fun^_^**

**Well, gotta go! The pic has to be uploaded! Make sure to review and I'll see you all real soon!**

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	7. Special Annoucement

**_Special Announcements!_**

**_I have some news I would like to tell you all. I know I can't post this on my profile because people hardly ever read those things, huh? Well, I just wanna get you guys some story updates._**

**For _Three Gems and a Crystal Rose_, I will be updating somewhere after Halloween. The first three chapters will feature some things about everyone's past and the plot of the dead future will deepen, going a little to the point-of-view of those who are in the future.**

**Second, I will be posting a Halloween story for _Crystal Roses for the Reviewers_. All OCs will be included and, yes, they will be in costumes. If you have any special requests for who should be in what costume, please let me know. I'll have this posted probably by Halloween so please let me know before hand. **

**Third, all my other stories, which are probably the genderbents, will be posted in time. Each story comes at it's own pace and own time. So please be patient.**

**And lastly, I will be posting up the prologue/first chapter of my new 2nd generation story of _Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's_ by tonight or tomorrow or the day after. It will be much more different from the _Angel Fudo _series. For one thing, it will have KingKrabShipping (YuseiXJack) and BlastFromThePastShipping (CrowXKiryu), and yes, for those of you who don't know, I am into Yaoi. If you don't like how this is sounding so far, just get back to regular reading while you can. However, here's the information for those of you who want to hear what this new story will be about. The main protagonist will be a boy and the plot will be more different from what you usually get from me after reading the _Angel Fudo _series. Friends, rivals, and new plots will start and I bet some of you will like it. As long as you're into that kind of stuff.**

**Now, I can't take credit for this idea, that would be wrong. I would like to say that I got this idea from my good friend and fellow author, _Chibi Duelist_. I give the story a full dedication to her and I like to say thank you to her for giving me the idea. Like I said, the first chapter will appear soon so please look out for _The Archfiend Amongst the Stars_. I hope you'll take a chance to check it out ^_^ Oh yeah, and here's another question for fun. If you could date any of the OCs, which one would it be and why?**

**Well, I gotta go! Any questions you have, please just ask! Now, if you excuse me, I have a costume party to attend to. See you all in the Fanfics!**

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Hello to all my loyal readers! How many of you are excited as me that Halloween went well this year? It went well for me since I dressed as Sora from Kingdom Hearts this year ^_^ Anyway, ignoring all that, Here I bring you the… er… Fifth chapter of this story! In this chapter, this will show what those robots that suddenly appear can do and a few peoples pasts will be revealed. Aright, we good, alright? We're OK, aright? Oh yeah, and one more important announcement. I finally have (almost) all of the new Shippings. Here's a list of them and tell me what you think of them.**

**DreamersShipping- Angel and Drake**

**ThroughTheDarknessShipping- Taka and Karen**

**Sugar'NSpiceShipping- Yumi and Lash**

**TinkerTykesShipping- Halley and Rail**

**SilenceIsGoldenShipping- Vale and Mike**

**ShowASmileShipping- Cass and Ark**

**I will reveal Stephanie's pairing in time, as well as Kenji's. And Haru already has Rose so yeah. It's just gonna take a while before I reveal them. Oh yes, and also, a new OC will appear in this story. Only this time, he's an antagonist/Mystery character so be prepared. OK, lets stop this mindlessness and get to the real stuff! So sit back, enjoy your Halloween candy, and lets get this chapter rolling!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_** or the OC submitted by **_**Lordoftheroses**_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: The Split Up, Part One<strong>

The morning was crisp and cold, which was odd, considering it was late July. On the roof of the Atlas home, it was Ace, lying on the cold surface of the tiled home with his arms resting behind his head and one leg crossed over his propped knee. He sighed quietly as the first morning lights bathed his skin in warmth and he say up, stretching his arms over his neck and giving a yawn. It was an odd habit of his to be waking up so earlier and going to see the sunset. It was something he had done ever since he learned how to climb. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out an odd wrist watch with many buttons and he pressed a few buttons until a hologram appeared, a man with graying hair and soft eyes appearing.

"_Ace, it's good to see you again. It's good that you made it to the past." _said the old man, his body hunched a bit but his health looking as healthy as a horse's.

"You as well. Tell me, how are the others doing in the past?" asked Ace, walking around a bit for his legs to shake away their sleepiness. The old man sighed and gave a shook of the head.

"_Somewhat good and somewhat bad. The west team is still searching for the missing members of our team and the south team, well… They're prepared to take drastic measures…" _mumbled the man. Ace stopped in his tracks.

"What do you mean by _'drastic?'_" he asked. The old man sighed again before scratching the back of his head.

"_They are… Constructing more Time Runners and will come to assist you."_ said the old man. Ace nearly dropped his wrist watch and blinked with wide eyes.

"Are you _serious_! No! Absolutely not! Do not allow them here! Especially _her_! Make sure that _she _doesn't come here!" the old man nearly jumped back, surprised to hear the usually calm boy raise his voice like that. Ace realized this and he calmed down.

"I'm… I'm sorry. Just please… Please make sure she doesn't come. She'll only get in the way." he muttered. The old man nodded.

"_I'll try what I can. So how are your parents? The ones over there, I mean."_ he said. Ace gave a light smile at this, looking to the sunrise that speckled with still-night stars.

"They're fine. Mom and dad are still madly in love. I'm really glad to see them all well and healthy. And by the way… How is mom over there?" asked the blonde.

"_She's doing well. She's gotten more sleep and I know she'll have more when I tell her you are well. Ace… __**Are **__you well? Are you sure you can handle this mission?"_ asked the old man. Ace took a sigh and he sat back on the roof.

"I am. You can trust me. I am your grandson, after all." said the light-eyed boy with a chuckle. The old man who was now revealed to be Yusei Fudo have a chuckle, nodding in agreement.

"_Yeah, I trust you. Be a good man and make sure to come back home without a scratch, alright? God knows your mom was mad the last time you came with one."_ said Yusei with slight humor. Ace nodded.

"Of course. I must go now. Goodb- See you later, grandfather." said Ace, being careful with his last words. Yusei's eyes gave a knowing sign before he sighed and nodded.

"_Until then, Ace."_ with that, the hologram was gone. Ace took another sigh, running his fingers through his pale hair. Even though he said he could handle this, he did have to admit that this mission was proving to be very difficult. They still needed more information on those suddenly appearing androids. Perhaps it was time he suggested splitting up into different groups. They could easily cover more ground that way.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Ace walked into the Atlas Dinning room, seeing all the current Signers and Supporters sit at the table and eat breakfast. He paused and smiled at is talking and laughing parents before walking over and waiting for everyone to quiet down. Everyone noticed the blonde and they all went silent, getting that Ace wanted to talk.<p>

"Thank you, everyone. Now that I have your attention, I will tell of our agenda today. As of the recent events that have occurred this week, I suggest that today is the day we split into two groups and gather as much information on the bad future or those sudden androids as soon as possible." said Ace. Rail raised his hand. "Yes, Rail?"

"So how are these teams gonna be split up, bro?" asked the redhead.

"Well, here's how I see it; team one shall be myself, Ms. Angel, Mr. Drake, Mr. Mike, Ms. Lilly, Mr. Rail, Ms. Halley, Mr. Taka and Ms. Karen. Our second team shall be Mr. Lash, Ms. Cass, if she is well enough, Mr. Kenji, Mr. Ark, Ms. Yumi, Mr. Haru, Ms. Stepahnie and Ms. Vale. Team one and I shall travel to northern New Domino while team two will travel to southern New Domino. We should all take as long as we need in our findings, a week should suit as a good enough time span. If any of us find something, we shall report out findings via cell phone. Any more questions?" asked Ace.

"Yeah, what of one of us get into some deep shit on our own?" asked Lash. Ace stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. What should be our focus on that we _don't _separate on each other in our groups. I suggest we leave within the next hour. This will give us enough time pack any supplies we need. We shall all meet by the front entrance and split off, agreed?" asked Ace. Everyone nodded and Ace swiftly walked out of the room, without another word.

* * *

><p>Ace stood outside now, thirty minutes after his talk with the Signers and Supporters. He kicked a nearby stone and watched it skitter down the marble steps of his future father's home. He heard the door opened and watched as Lash, Vale, and a well-looking Cass be the first to walk out.<p>

"You three are already ready? You still have half an hour." said the light-eyed boy. Lash gave him a dark look while Vale and Cass didn't even spare a glance. The three of them walked over to the driveway, where their Runners were parked. Ace scratched the back of his head. He knew those three were some of the most stoic of the big group but he never knew they were _this _stoic. Shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders, he turned and watched as everyone else came out, bags and other sorts of things over their shoulders and all of them walking to their Runners. Nodding, Ace fallowed them and he got on his own machine.

"Alright, everyone remembers what must be done, correct?" he asked. Everyone nodded and Ace allowed them to say a few goodbyes before all of them revved up their Runners. "OK, lets go." said Ace, the Runners staring off and the two teams going their own ways.

* * *

><p>"Alright, we made it."<p>

Team two of the Signers and the Supporters pulled their motorcycles to a stop by the southern part of New Domino. People from all over were walking their own ways, going in and out of different shops or simply walking and talking with families, friends, and neighbors. As the team rode in their small group, most of the people backed away from them because of the more serious people in the group.

"Huh, I wonder why everyone is backing away from us." said Kenji.

"Ah, lets just ignore them. For right now, lets focus on trying to see if we can find one of the those androids." said Ark.

"Where should we start?" asked Haru.

"Lets start looking up at the upper buildings, then around noon, we can look around middle and lower class." said Stephanie.

"That's a good idea, Stephanie. Lets do that." said Kenji.

"Tch, now we have another girl as the leader. That's just _swell_." said Lash sarcastically.

"You know, you're kind of right there, Lash. Angel and Stephanie could almost be alike in this situation." said Ark.

"We are almost alike." said Stephanie.

"What-What do you mean?" asked Yumi as the group made a turn. Stephanie eyed the sky for a while before looking ahead.

"I heard of Angel a long time ago. Both me and her are psychic Duelist." she said.

"Seriously? How do you know that?" asked Vale. Stephanie turned her head as the Runners moved against the asphalt of the streets.

"… Before I came here to New Domino, I was working with a program for psychic Duelist. They were similar to the Arcadia Movement but they had more different intentions. They used us for good, not evil. Around the time the group came here, we just found out about Angel and how she took out Sayer. I have been wanting to meet Angel, I just never had the time." said the red-tipped haired girl.

"Wow, so the both of you can make cards come to life and all that?" asked Haru. Stephanie nodded and everyone went silent again. That was just before Lash pulled his Runner to a stop, his eyes on the sky.

"What's wrong, Lash?" asked Kenji as he and the others stopped as well. All of the others fallowed the scarred-eyed teen's gaze and they could see a coiling smoke of green sulfur cloud in the air. Before anyone could even speak, Lash was already speeding his way to the smoke.

"Lash! Wait up, stupid!" yelled Vale angrily as she and the rest of the team sped after the suddenly speedy Underground Duelist. They tried their best to catch up but it seemed that the jet-black haired young man was too fast for them. As they made a turn, they realized they had lost sight of Lash.

"Rats, we lost him." muttered Cass, snapping her fist to her palm.

"Maybe we should travel further to find him more." suggested Kenji. Haru suddenly pointed to the alleyway.

"Uh, I think we got bigger problems!" he exclaimed, while the other turned and they saw three androids walking over to them.

* * *

><p>Lash entered and empty car graveyard as he pulled his Runner to a stop, his eyes darting around the area, searching for where the green smoke had gone.<p>

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the academy drop-out, Lash the Bash." said a taunting voice. Lash snapped his head in the direction of the voice and his eyes narrowed as a twenty-one-year old man stepped into the scene.

The man was tall and dark, his gelled and cold, dead-white hair kept under a black fedora. He wore a white dress shirt with a black suit, a black jacket over his shoulders and his hands and feet adorned with black fingerless gloves and brown shoes. His snake-like red eyes gleamed sickly as he walked over to the passive adolescent. Said adolescent narrowing his eyes.

"Where the Hell did you come from, dipshit?" he snarled, barring his teeth as the fedora-wearing man walked over to him, smirking.

"Why is that anyway to greet an old friend, Lash?" asked the yet-to-be-named man. Lash clenched his fist, his teeth grinding slowly.

"To Hell with calling _you and me _friends! I freakin' hate you, bastard! Now answer me and tell me what the Hell you're doing here!" snapped Lash, jumping off his Runner and swinging his fist at the man. The man made a surprising swoop dodge and he raised his foot in a round-house kick, knocking Lash off his feet and making the teen fall to the ground, scrapes of metal scrapping his legs. The angered teen let out a grunt as the man's foot pinned his back to the ground. He could hear the man tsk.

"Lash, Lash, Lash," said the white-haired man, shaking his head like a disappointed parent would with a child. "Always trying to solve your problems with violence. Really, have I taught you nothing from the academy?" asked the man, looking down, his eyes filled with both taunt and discipline. Lash let out an animalistic growl and he rolled away from the man, getting to his feet and ignoring the stinging pain in his legs.

"Shut the shit up about the academy! That place is all in the past! And so are you, Raza!" yelled the tanned young man. The man named Raza chuckled darkly.

"Ah, so you still haven't changed, I see. What's the matter? Is poor Lash still afraid of change? Is he still afraid that change will make him forget who he really is? Or is it the past? Is that what you're afraid of?" asked Raza, tilting his head with a wider smirk. Lash let out a battle-like cry and he charged at Raza again, only to have the bloody-eye man pass him again and to nearly trip. He glared his dark eyes at Raza, anger boiling all over him.

"I ain't afraid of _nothing_! Shut the Hell up before I break your freakin' mug of a face! The past is the past and change is just something I don't want! It only causes me shit! Now answer my goddamn question and tell me why you came here!" yelled Lash. Raza removed his hat, looking over it before placing it back on his head.

"Just came to see how you, the flunky, turned out after all these years. I see you've already discovered that you're a Signer." said the man. Lash only allowed his eyes to widen a second before they narrowed.

"How the Hell do you know about that?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Raza took a few steps around before placing his hands behind his back and eyeing the sky.

"I just happen to know. You gather a lot of information when you look and listen." said the mysterious man. Lash let out a hiss and he looked at his bleeding legs, knowing that they were getting infected. He heard Raza chuckle and he watched angrily as the man stepped his way back to the alley.

"Well, it seems that you're too weak too fight me now, especially with your legs like that. Well, I'll just leave you there to grovel like the worm you are. Let me know when you're ready to fight like a man, drop-out. Till then." with that, the man of black disappeared in a mysterious wall of green fire.

Lash bit his tongue before letting out a growl and staggering back to his Runner. Starting the engine, he looked to the place where Raza had disappeared and one thought crossed his mind.

'_Just what the Hell was he doing here?'_

* * *

><p>"Where the Hell do these guys keep coming from!" yelled Haru as the androids sent more of there dark Duel Monster creatures at them. All of them had a different monster summoned. Haru had <strong>Technology Bot: Mega Upgrader (<strong> **LV:8/ATK:1000/DEF:1000)**. Stephanie had **Celestia, Lightsworn Angel(LV:5/ATK:2300/DEF:200)** and Ark had **Green Bamboo: Defender of the Forest(LV:7/ATK:2600/DEF:1800).** Vale had **(-;-{) Lucifer's Fallen Angel(LV:9/ATL:2200/DEF:2100) **while Kenji had **Naturia Beast(LV:5/ATK:2200/DEF:1700)** and Yumi had **Endymion, the Master Magician(LV:7/ATK:2700/DEF:1700) **and Cass had **(-;-{) Lone Survivor (LV:8/ATK:2500/DEF:2400). **All of them were going all out with their monsters, seeming to win with their abilities. They all nearly stopped when one of the androids laughed.

"What's so funny, you piece of future crap!" yelled Vale as her monster attacked twenty dark android gave a snicker, his eyes glowing.

"I've just laughed because we finally figure out _all _of your weaknesses." crackled the robot.

"W-What do you mean by that?" stuttered Yumi. Another android spoke.

"After watching you all react to what type of attacks our **Shadow Watchers** made, we discovered what you are all weak to. Like how Little Kenji here always flinches at the sight of fire or how Little Stephanie trembles at the sight of water." said the android with a smirk. Both said Duelist gave a flinch. The last android gave a lazy smile.

"Yes. Now all we have to do is wait for our northern team to report with their findings. Then the _real _fun can begin." laughed the robot. Before anything else, the three bots raised their arms and the **Shadow Watchers **disappeared in a flash. A portal formed under the robots' feet and the first one gave a lazy wave.

"Till the day beings, Signers and Supports."said the robot smugly before they left. Kenji sighed and sat on the floor, crossing arms and shaking his head.

"Well, at least we have some information on those androids. They are only here to observe our strengths and weaknesses, to gather information. The real enemies will come out soon enough." muttered the messy-haired boy. Everyone nodded and they fallowed Kenji's lead, taking a seat because the small battle really did wore them out. They soon heard foot steps and they turned and saw Lash, the latter walking with his Runner and taking a seat and pulling off his jacket. He then pulled both his pants legs up and a few gasped at the sight of his bleeding gashes while the more quiet ones just widen their eyes.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" asked Ark. Lash reached for his backpack on his ride and gave a look.

"I'm fine. Just got into a scrap with some dumb shit. You don't need to be worried or nothing, got it?" muttered the teen. Everyone decided not to answer, however, Yumi did walk over to him with a medical bag she packed. Lash noticed her and shot a glare.

"I don't need help, I can take care of this on my own." he said with a low growl. Yumi flinched yet that did stop her from pulling out some bandages and antibiotic spray.

"I-I'm just making sure that it doesn't get w-worse. I-I-I can tell that you can t-take care of yourself, L-Lash, but I-it never hurts to have some help, r-right?" stuttered Yumi, looking at Lash with her big platinum-shaded eyes. Lash felt on odd feeling in his gut and he did take noticed of the light blush on the pale girl's cheek. Cursing under his breath for his injury and for the girl before him looking cute, he turned his head away and scowled.

"Do what you want, I don't give a shit." he muttered. Yumi nodded quickly and she got to her task at hand.

"So now what do we do?" asked Cass as she shuffled her deck in her hands. Vale leaned back on her haunches.

"Now all we do is wait for Lash to get better and find a good place for cell phone service. Then we tell the others what we found out." she said. Everyone nodded and they all fell back into silence.

As the wind passed, Kenji gave a shiver, rubbing his arms a bit for just a little warmth. Images of those fire attacks the **Shadow Watchers **made flickered passed his eyes and he felt a bile feeling run down his throat, like he was going to be sick. Oddly enough, through the imagined flames, and old and pushed away memory played through his mind.

_(Seven Years Ago)_

* * *

><p><em>He was only riding on the Duel Board his dad made him. He was only ten-years-old. How could something like this could happen? His life was normal enough. His family lived in Satisfaction town, he, his father and mothers, and his grandfather. Why did this happen? Why was he now being held back by his grandfather, as flames licked and killed the wood of his home? He could see smoke fan out the windows and he could hear the explosions of wood and stone crashing. He was struggling with all his might, for he knew his parents were in the burning building.<em>

"_LET ME GO! I HAVE TO SAVE MOM AND DAD! THEY'RE STILL IN THERE!"_

"_You can't, Kenji, you'll just get killed! The firemen will save them, don't worry." assured his grandfather, his dark blue eyes trying to convince the young boy. There was another crash of wood and Kenji only swiped further._

"_MOM! DAD!"_

* * *

><p><em>(End Of Flashback)<em>

Kenji gave another shiver and he dropped his head, remembering the firemen's words, saying that his parents were killed in the fire, suffocated by the smoke and burned by the flames. That had just scarred the young boy for life. Now, anytime he even saw a flame, he would freak out instantly. Apparently, there was more to Kenji in which no one could see.

Yumi finished on fixing Lash's wounds and she crawled back to her spot in the circle. Lash, for some reason, felt a cold wind pass as she left, like the warmth coming off from her had made him… Happy. Yumi idly twirled a lock of her black hair and she suddenly heard words echoing through her head.

"_A child… I swear, why did we even bother having one when we knew she would be a nuisance?"_

"_For the sympathy crap and money rights. People love it when they see a child in the picture of some rich folks."_

"_You're right there. Oh, lets just send the kid to that Duel Academy. I swear, she's annoying me to Hell with all this wanting to go to the park or zoo. Gods, it makes me regret us having her."_

"_Agreed."_

Yumi bit the inside of her cheek and held back her upcoming tears from remembering the words she heard from her parents from when she was thirteen.

Lash on the other hand was remembering his meeting with Raza. When did the man show up here in New Domino? He thought he had gotten rid of the psychopath years ago. He knew how Raza worked, though. Always appearing in a wall of green flames one way, and then he would leave the same way he came. He knew that Raza didn't Duel as much as he use to, but he did also knew that the man was very crafty, and manipulative at that. Lash was just not expecting this, to see the man he despised the most of his past.

Haru sighed and looked up at the sky, feeling more exhausted than he did in a long time. After all this, the androids had managed to get away again. He wondered if they caught any weakness that he had performed. If they did, he hoped they didn't caught the sad look in his eyes when one of the **Shadow Watchers **had shaped-shifted into **Fabled Unicorn**. His… Little sister use to like that card. Haru suddenly felt a sick feeling. He felt so… Empty all of a sudden.

Cass looked at all the sad faces around her and she looked to Vale, then the ground.

"How come this is all happening?" she asked quietly. Vale gave a shrug.

"Who knows. I guess it's just alright that none of us disappeared or left." she said, remembering the feeling of running away suddenly.

"Yeah." agreed Cass, knowing what the feeling of being alone meant.

"Hey guys, lets not act all sad and stuff. Here, I think I packed up some ramune* and chocolate pocky before we left." said Ark, looking through his bag and pulling out various junk food. It was amazing that he didn't get fat from all that. Must've had a high metabolism. He then suddenly stopped and pulled out a rose, one that had burned petals and a nearly shriveled stem. He remembered this. Is was from… That cemetery visit… He could still hear that mad explosion. He fingers unconsciously went to the silver studs that pierced his ear. He suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore.

Wow, who knew they could all get sad at the end of a battle that went well?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a dark and desolated castle in the year 3013, a dark shadow sat on a throne, seventeen people cloaked in black kneeling before them. The shadow raised a finger, it's eyes as dark as obsidian looking killer in the dark.<p>

"It is nearly time. Mount your Runners and be off." said the shadow. All of them nodded and they swooped out of the castle. On the throne, with a diamond ring on it's finger, the shadow gave a dry laugh as an image of Ace swirled within the gem.

"Try, try all you can, Lord Ace. Lets see if you and your fellow _knights _can win this war." chuckled the shadow, just as it's eyes clouded with more darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>*Ramune- A type of Japanese soda that has a marble implanted at the opening of the bottle. I haven't tried it before but I heard it tastes really good.<strong>

**YES! I finally got a chapter in! and after so long, too! I'm sorry for the long wait guys. With school work, and DeviantART, and for just recently discovering that a close friend of mine passed away a while ago, I haven't gotten anytime to write up Fanfics. But, I guess that's changing now that I'm out of my funk. So, was that a good chapter or what? Let me know, alright?**

**Oh yes, and please, lets take this time to have a moment of silence to my passed friend, Mai. She was a good person that will be missed…**

…

…

…

…

…

**Thanks for the silence guys. It means a lot. Anyway, please make sure to review and I'll see ya all real soon!**

**This is me saying, Peace! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this took so long to type up for all of you. I have been having problems with coming up with ideas and trying to work my way through school. I blame the new ideas popping into my head with my new story, **_**The Archfiend Amongst the Stars **_**and I blame myself because I've been procrastinating. Anyway, I am going to use the plot of this chapter in my next story of **_**Crystal Roses for the Reviewers**_** but I might as well use it in this story, too, because I'm in a real bad rut. I'm sorry. Well, I guess I should stop talking and get this chapter rolling!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of **_**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.**_** I also do not own the antagonist and other OC owned by **_**Zenzak101**_**. I hope this can make you forgive me for the long wait.**

**PS: I'm really sorry that this chapter is short.**

**Chapter Six: The Split Up, Part Two**

**A Royal Switch**

* * *

><p>"<em>So, how long is this over-night field trip again, Angel?"<em>

"Just for a few days or so, Uncle Crow. How are Yuu, Rosie, and Cho doing?"

Angel took a drink of the water bottle she bought and held her phone closely, looking around the lobby she and the others were at. They arrived at this part of New Domino at a very late time so Drake complied in getting them rooms. While everyone else was getting some breakfast, Angel decided to make sure that none of the adults were worried about them.

"_They're doing fine, don't worry. Make sure you guys take care of yourselves, alright?"_

"I promise. Good bye."

"_Bye."_

Angel hung up the phone and walked into the hotel's main dinning room. She spotted her friends sitting at one table with a buffet of breakfast around them. The tam that had received trouble from the last chapter were also there, arriving late at night and telling the group what they had experienced. Angel walked over, taking a seat between Drake and Stephanie.

"So what did dad say, Ang?" asked Rail, after he took a drink of his cup of orange juice.

"He's says that things are going well back at home. The triplets are fine and he wants us to take care of ourselves. I… had to lie. It didn't feel good." said the red-streaked girl honestly, barely touching the cereal in front of her.

Drake place one arm around his girlfriend and kissed her forehead. "It'll be alright. It's for their own good that they don't know what's going on. You know that." he said. Angel shrugged and she rested her head in the crook of the blonde's neck. Ace cleared his throat and got everyone's attention.

"Alright. Yesterday, our second had discovered the intensions of the androids. Though they were difficult, there are still those who are under the league of the one causing the bad future. I suggest that for today, we keep our eyes open at all cost." he said. Everyone nodded before the blonde sat down and everyone continued breakfast. Hailey lifted one of the dinning pans.

"So what do you guys th- AHHHH! A SNAKE!"

Hailey jumped out of her seat faster than a kangaroo and she fell over Rail, who turned into a sputtering mess because one: A girl had fallen for him, literally, and two: the snake in the bacon was really creeping him out. Heck, it was starting to creep everyone out, considering that it was a King Cobra. Faster than lighting, Ace, Drake, Lash, Haru, and Kenji made a dive, crashing a table. Mike expertly grabbed a knife and stabbed at the snake, killing the poisonous animal in an instant. Everyone at the table panted, staring wide-eyed at the dead animal.

"Just… just what the Hell happened?" asked Taka, fixing his sunglasses.

"Is… this some kind of a joke? 'Cause I'm not laughing!" shouted Karen, though she was shaking from head to toe. Employees were rushing out to see what happened, they all cringed at the messy sight. Drake was angrily telling he was going to sue this place for getting his friends nearly killed, his glare could have killed anyone more worse than the snake could have. They all didn't notice the person looking at the scene with narrowed, yellow eyes.

"Humph. Those brats filled my poor baby. Selfish brats."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, while all this commotion was occurring, a limo was driving to the hotel our protagonists were staying at.<p>

"It is good to know that your flight had went well, your highness."

"Ii est bon de savoir que votre vol se passe bien, votre altesse."

"Merci beaucoup, Monsieur Rin. Le Japon apparaît comme un très bel endroit. Le signe est plus va arriver dans quelques heures, oui?"

The first woman who answered in French turned to the man on the other seat. "Her majesty says that she thanks you and she says that Japan seems like a lovely place to live in. She also wonders if the sign over will take place in the next few hours." The woman had long black hair done in a bun, her suit a blue-gray and her eyes in the shade of dark blue. The man nodded, his ice-green eyes shinning like glass.

"But of course. That will give you plenty of time to look at some sights in New Domino, your highness." he said, folding his hands in his lap. The woman turned to the sixteen-year-old, smiling softly.

"Vous avez quelques heures avant. Ainsi, vous et je peux explorer pendant un moment." she said, fluently and easily. The sixteen-year-old next to her nodded, her silver eyes still looking nervous. Her hair was as dark as the woman's, her clothing consisting of a red sundress with black flowers sewn at the hem of it with a white scarf tied around her neck, a white cardigan, and a few rings on her fingers. On her head was a silver tiara. The royal smiled, and leaned slightly on her head.

"Excellente. Je suis très intéressé par le jeu mes serviteurs ont parlé. Quelque chose qui s'appelle, comment vous dites, le Duel Monstre?" she asked, tilting her head. The woman next to her gave a giggle.

"She says that is excellent. She wants to go see that game she heard her servants talking about. Something called, 'Duel Monsters.'" she said. The man nodded.

"Ah yes. That game has become popular over the years. I have my own Deck as well. Pardon me for asking, but does Princess Angele speak some Japanese?" he asked. Angele cleared her throat.

"Just a little, monsieur." she said. The man nodded.

"Very good. Ah, we have arrived at the hotel. You may do that exploring now, if you wish." he said. The princess nodded and the woman next to her gave one as well.

"Thank you. We will see you at the sign over, monsieur." she said the man gave a chuckle.

"Please, let us not be formal. You know my name already. Lucian. Lucian Rin.

* * *

><p>"Wow, I still can't believe they have so many shops in one hotel." said Karen, putting down the bag of supplies she bought. Angel, Stephanie, Yumi, Cass, Vale, and Hailey nodded, all of them following the purple-haired girl's actions. The guys were at the hotel room, planning out what locations they would all go to next, while the girls went to get the items they needed. They were all resting in a clothing store inside the hotel, buying spare clothes and items that they might need.<p>

"Alright, lets split into groups so that way, the shopping will be done quicker. Me and Yumi will go this way, Vale and Cass will go the other, and Stephanie, Hailey, and Angel will go that way. Lets meet up at the counter in an hour, alright?" asked Karen. Everyone agreed and they went off their own ways. The group of three walked into the shirts section and Hailey was up to speed, picking out five blouses since Angel was her favorite dress-up model.

"Seriously, do you have an 'off-switch' when it comes to this stuff?" asked Angel, taking the girly blouses. Hailey merely giggled while Stephanie sighed at the display. The blue-haired mechanic pushed Angel into the large dressing room, just giggling all the way.

"Uh… do you do this to her often?" asked Stephanie.

"Why yes I do. It's really fun.' she said. Stephanie wondered just what the Hell was up with the kids who hung around here.

Angel looked at the shirt she was given and decided to get it. Either way, it wasn't going to be much of her choice because Hailey would most likely make her get it anyway. Sighing, she was about to walk out to meet the others when she stopped, seeing another person walking in. she blinked and the other blinked. It was… so bizarre.

Princess Angele was just as confused as Angel. She thought she was hallucinating.

"Am… I looking through looking-glass?" she asked, her European-accent a little wobbly with her voice. Angel looked at her with huge eyes.

"I should be asking the same thing. Why… Do you look like me?" she asked, becoming a little more weirded out because of the girl's clothing, especially in this kind of weather.

"I… I do not know. Who are you?" asked the princess. She whished she could talk French, it kind of hurt her head when she tried to talk Japanese.

"Hey, Angel is everything going- what the…"

"Princesse, est tout-mon Dieu!"

Hailey, Stephanie, and the woman that was with the princess stood where they were, seeing two people that looked exactly the same before them. One was a regular, every-day girl while the other was the daughter of a Duke and Duchess.

"Wow… Since when did you have a twin, Angel?" asked Hailey. Angel shook her head.

"I never knew. I guess this is just some sort of weird coincidence. That or the author of this fic is in some weird rut." she said. From halfway across the world, a Mexican-American girl sneezed.

"Anyway, this is rather odd. Oh yes, forgive me. My name is Sarah. I am Princess Angele's translator and royal adviser. And this young lady right here is Princess Angele, the daughter of the Duke and Duchess of Kasener. And… who are you three?" asked Sarah.

"My name's Angel Fudo. This is Hailey Borelli and Stephanie Doci. Wow… I just never thought I'd meet someone who's look exactly like me." said Angel. Angele suddenly smiled and spoke rapid French, pointing between her and Angel and looking at Sarah. The translator looked horrified.

"I… I don't think that this is a right time." this followed up by a few curses in French, but Angele kept on gesturing and jumping. Sarah then sighed and nodded. Then she turned to Angel.

"Angel. Princess Angele would like for you and her to switch lives for the day." she said.

"Say what!" exclaimed Angel.

"Are you serious? Angel gets to be a princess?" asked Hailey, but she was grinning. Stephanie cocked her head.

"What's this all about? Why does this kid want to do this?" she asked. Angele spoke some soft French and Sarah looked at her softly.

"She wishes to see what it's like outside the life she's living. She was also hoping that Angel would do this, just for a few hours." said Sarah. Angel bit her lip and looked at the ground.

"I don't know. This could be a little risky." she said. Angele took Angel's hands and smiled.

"I wish you could do this for m-me, Angel. Can you… please, do this for me?" she asked, trying her best to speak. Angel bit her lip harder and scratched the back of her head.

"I… I guess it wouldn't hurt." she mumbled, shrugging. Angele smiled and she tugged Angel into th dressing room stalls. After a few minutes later, both girls came out, looking as if nothing changed except with the red highlights in Angel's hair.

"But what about their hair?" asked Stephanie.

"We could just use temporary hair dye. It'll take a few minutes and it could get done just like that. All Angel has to do is act like she has a sore throat and the same could go for the princess. It's perfect! We can meet back here at sic 'o clock or so." said Hailey, nodding her head. Sarah sighed and bit her thumb.

"Very well. But no later than six, the princess must perform a sign over with the head of a very important company. It's something that her parents could attend." she said. The princess smiled and hugged Angel.

"Thank… you." she said. Angel gave her an awkward hug back.

"Lets just hope this works out."

Oh how wrong was she.

* * *

><p><strong>Again. I am sorry for the incredibly lame and boring chapter. This is what happens when you have no inspiration for months. If any of you could be a dear and give me an idea, please do. If you have any ideas to what could happen next, please let me know. My rut has gotten to the point of eating me alive . Please make sure to review and I hope to hear from you guys. Wish me luck.<strong>

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the support, everyone! I'm glad to know that there's fate in those who love to read this story, or at least, those who still bother to see if its up. Anyway, Think my mojo has come back so that's what's caused me to get this story back. I'd like to thank my very important friend, **_**Zenzak101**_**, for helping me out with the Duel with this chapter. By the way, all cards featured in this Duel were made by **_**Zenzak101**_**, not me. Alright, lets see what both Angel and Angele are facing with now that they've switched lives! Lets get this chapter rolling!**

**Disclaimer: Ha, ha, ha- No. I do not own anything of the **_**YGO **_**Franchise.**

**Chapter Seven: The Split Up, Part Three.**

**Father Knows Best?**

* * *

><p>"Now, remember, Angel," said Sarah, double checking Angel's hair to make sure that not a single strand of red-dyed hair was missed from the black hair-dyed session. "All you have to so is say little, nod or shake your head, and when speaking Japanese, the basic words. Curtsy when I give the signal, and don't speak unless you are spoken to. Do you have that all down?"<p>

Angel nodded with a gulp, her shaky hand adjusting the tiara on her head. She tired not to trip in the slight small high-heels that Angele had wore. Seriously, how could Angele _skip _in these? Let alone _walk_.

"Y-Yeah, I got it." she stuttered as the two of them walked down a hallway of the hotel that the princess and Team 5D's II was staying at. Sarah gave her a smile.

"There's nothing to worry about, I promise. I will be with you through the entire time so there is no reason to worry." she assured, placing a hand on Angel's shoulder. Angel gave a weak smile, and nodded a little. This shouldn't be _too _hard. She had been disguised as a boy for nearly her entire life. How hard was it going to be to act like a princess for only a few hours?

"Alright. So, what are we doing first?" she asked, tugging on the white cardigan she wore.

"It's around two 'o clock so now, it's time you have lunch with a few diplomats of the city. An hour after that, you must attend her highness's studies. That includes Geography, languages, all forms of arts, mannerism, dancing and indicate, Social Studies, and- do you want a list of this? It seems you're at a lost." said Sarah. Angel trembled and she felt her stomach do a few turns.

"A-ah. I really hope Angele is having an easier time than me."

* * *

><p>"Mmmmmm! This is delicious! What is this delicacy?"<p>

"… A hotdog with mustard and ketchup?"

Princess Angele swallowed the kosher beef with a smile and she wiped off the staining condiments off her lips. She giggled suddenly.

"I never gotten a chance to eat food sold on the streets back at my palace." she said in her best Japanese, licking some ketchup off her fingers. Hailey and Stephanie both gave the royal odd looks before shaking their heads.

"I'm still not sure that this is a good idea." said Stephanie as she drank her soda. Hailey nodded a little as she plucked some sauerkraut from her hotdog and into her mouth.

"I know, but have some faith. All she has to do is not speak so much and we'll be in the clear when we meet Sarah and Angel at the lobby before the sign-over." she assured. Stephanie gave a knowing look as the trio entered the hotel lobby.

"Yeah, but there's still one thing. Angel has something that our princess does not." she said.

"And what's that to be, Mademoiselle Stephanie?" asked Angele, finishing the last of her hotdog.

"Ah, there you are. We've been looking for you guys." the three turned just to see everyone walk over to them. Drake walked over to Angele and kissed her cheek, smiling softly. Angele gasped and looked at the blond in horror.

"_Comment osez-vous, vous pervers!_" she yelled, striking her hand across the man's cheek. Everyone gasped as Drake fell back, Drake and Ace's eyes widening the most as Angele retreated behind Stephanie.

"Uh… did Drake just get bitch-slapped from his own girlfriend?" asked Taka, tilting his head to one side with wide eyes.

"Man, and I thought this stuff only happened in bad sitcoms." said Karen, shaking her head. Drake pressed his hand to his red cheek and he stared at the girl who looked like his girlfriend with wide eyes.

"P-Pervert?" he asked. "How is that anything near to vulgarity?" he asked, standing up. Angele looked away from him and she blushed hotly.

"Drake, this, uhm… isn't Angel. You can call her Angel's, um… twin or doppelganger, I guess?" reasoned Hailey.

'_Ah, no wonder. Now that I look at it, she doesn't look like mother. Her… eyes are different.' _thought Ace, nodding to himself. He then mentally sighed as he realized that if this copy of the younger Angel _was _Angel, then that would had resulted in Angel and Drake breaking-up, there by wiping away Ace's birth. These things were not to be dealt lightly with.

"Whoa! Hold on a second. So Angel has some sort of twin or something, is that what you're saying? When was this?' asked Haru. Stephanie placed a hand on Angele's shoulder and told the group what had happened, every detail and sub-section of the plan they had. Everyone looked surprised to the end of it.

"Damn, if I didn't hear anything more crazy." said Arc, shaking his head.

"So this is only for a few hours, right?" asked Kenji.

"That's right. Till then, we're gonna show her royal highness here a good time. Right, Angele?" asked Hailey. The princess nodded and she then blushed again, looking to Drake.

"I Sorry. I did not mean to hit your cheek. I no not that Angel is your lover." she apologized in whatever she knew. Drake gave a reassuring smile, though his cheek still hurt.

"It's alright. I should be apologizing as well. I guess that kiss was on impulse." he said, rubbing his bruise a little. Angele smiled with care.

"That must mean you love Angel with your heart. In Europe, we respect those with big hearts for they're lovers." she said sweetly. Drake's new red mark disappeared as a blush took on his face.

"Alright, alright. Enough with this shit on love. Can we just get some lunch or go somewhere or whatever? I'm bored as Hell here." interrupted Lash, looking annoyed.

"You're right. There's still a lot of time before six. Why don't we head over to the bazaar fair that's just a few blocks away?" asked Hailey. Angele let out a squeal and she jumped up and down.

"Yes, please! I've never been to a civilian's seller place! Come, Mademoiselle Hailey! Monsieur Drake!" she giggled, grabbing both of her 'captives'' hands and tugging them away.

"Hey, wait for us!" yelled Taka, he and the rest of the group racing after the princess and the two minor Duelists.

* * *

><p>"Uh… so how exactly did this happen?"<p>

"Well, we were following Miss. Angele, Miss. Hailey, and Mr. Drake into the bazaar when we were all knocked in different directions by the large crowd. Now it seems that we managed to stick together, yet also get lost, Mr. Haru." said Ace, he and the brunette walking down a street that was littered with circus performers and salesmen in their stalls. Very true it was that the blonde and brunette had lost site of their big group, and they currently did not know where they were. Haru sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Well, if anything, I suggest we-"

"-not panic, search the remainder of this street, and look out for anyone. If we find the, we go to them If not, we go back to the hotel and wait for them."

Haru nearly lost his footing and stared at the purple-eyed boy he got lost with.

"Uh… I was just going to say that. How'd you know that?" he asked. Ace gave a shrug and he took a few steps ahead, hiding his knowing smile.

"I've heard the technique before. One of my… uncles told me about it."

* * *

><p><em>(Four Years ago)<em>

"_Hey, Ace."_

"_Yes, Uncle Haru?"_

_Haru Rin, now a man who's youth was kept in his looks, smiled at his fourteen-year-old nephew and he patted the kid's head._

"_A word from the wise; If you're ever lost or trying to find someone, do this: Don't panic, search the area in a calm fashion, and look out for anyone. If all else fails, go back to your original destination and wait. Got it?" he asked. Ace nodded._

"_Sure thing, Uncle Haru."_

"_Good. Say, you wanna Duel? Your mom told me you thought of a new combo awhile back." said the man. Ace gave a grin._

"_You bet! It's one of my best yet!"_

_(Present)_

* * *

><p>"Ace? Ace! Wake up, man!" said Haru, snapping his fingers in front of the teen's face. Ace blinked away from his memory and he smiled.<p>

"Sorry, my mind was off in the clouds for a moment there."

"I'll say." said Haru. He then flinched an narrowed his eyes, suddenly spotting a silver of something slithering to an alley.

"Is something wrong?" asked Ace, noticing that his companion had gone quiet. Haru made a motion for the boy to quiet down before moving into the alley, Ace following his lead. The two made it in and they looked about the abandon lot.

"Someone's here."

"And right you are, boy."

The both of them looked to see Lucian standing by, arms crossed and a smirk present on his lips. Ace jumped as he saw anger fill Haru's eyes, those blue eyes brighter than his own filled with instant rage.

"What the Hell are _you _doing here, you bastard!" yelled Haru, fists balled tightly at his sides. Lucian gave a dark chuckle, shaking his head.

"'Bastard'? Is that anyway to greet the man who raised you since you were in dippers?" he asked.

"No. It's the way you greet a power-hungry sociopath who wouldn't give a crap about anything except power and money! That's how I _should _greet you, dad!" he yelled. Ace gasped with wide eyes.

"He-he's your father, Mr. Haru?" he asked. Haru looked away, his eyes still filled with anger.

"This man- this _monster_! He doesn't even deserve to be a father. He only wants power. He doesn't care about me! He didn't care about- about _Cho_…" he looked ready to loose it, his voice cracked the slightest when that girl's name was sided. Lucian rolled his eyes.

"Oh, bulk up! You are a _Rin _for lord's sake! A Rin doesn't cry, and as your father, I say that you must come with _me_, son. The sign-over with princess Angele is in a few hours and I need you to come along. It's about high-time you learn the family business." he said. Haru glared at him.

"Hell no! Why would _I _ever do that! Why would I ever go with someone with the likes of you! I don't need to go with you!" he yelled. Lucian glared back, the similarities between him and his son showing.

"Well then I seen you _have _grown up just a bit. Very well, lets just se how much of a _man _you've become. Lets Duel, you and I. If you win, I will le you go, no questions asked. However," his blue-green-eyes turned into slits, "If _I w_in, then you will quit this running and come with me, taking over the company. Do we have a deal?" he asked. Haru looked to Ace, who gave him a questioning look back. Part of Haru told him not to do it, but the other part told him _to _do it. It was time he showed his father that he had no control over his life.

"Fine! Lets Duel, dad!"

The two Rins pulled out their decks and Duel Disk and they shuffled their decks, cards at-the-ready.

"Lets Duel!"

**Haru: 8000**

**Lucian: 8000**

"I'll go first," declared Haru, "I start by activating the continuous spell card known as **Evolution Ray**! Now, every time a **Technology Bot **is summoned, you get slammed with five-hundred points of damage. Now, I summon one of my personal favorites, **Technology Bot: Micro Fighter**!" yelled the brunette as a small, mechanical monster appeared on the field, punching it's fist like a boxing champion.

"You favor such a weak monster. Why is that?" sneered Lucian.

"Oh, it's far from weak! Before I explain it's power, you take five-hundred due to **Evolution Ray**!" yelled Haru.

**Haru: 8000**

**Lucian: 7500**

"Now, I activate the effect of **Micro Fighter**! I can tribute him to Special Summon a level five or higher **Technology Bot **from my hand! And the one that fits the bill is **Technology Bot: Heavy Artillery**!" the small robot disappeared as a rare-red and bigger monster came to the field, tanks replacing it's limps and eyes glowing with a stone-blue light. "You take a hit of five-hundred due to **Evolution Ray**."

**Haru: 8000**

**Lucian: 7000**

"Finally, the effect of my **Heavy Artillery **activates! When he's special summoned by the effect of a **Technology Bot**, he can deal you five-hundred Life Points worth of damage!" yelled the heir to the technology company.

**Haru: 8000**

**Lucian: 6500**

"I end my turn with a face-down." said Haru, laying down the card. So far, so good.

"My move," Lucian drew his card, "I shall start by activating the spell card known as **Heavy Storm**!" he said as the card came in play.

"Oh crap." cured Haru.

"This spell allows me to blow every spell and trap card away!" Haru's trap was gone in an instant.

'_No, not mirror force!' _Haru thought to himself.

"I discard my **Strategist of the Robot Kingdom **to add to my hand my field spell, known as **Castle of the Robot Kingdom**. Next, I shall activate it!" said Lucian, the area changing into metallic halls with gears of all sorts turning and ticking. Haru bit the inside of his cheek.

"I don't like where this is heading…"

"And you shouldn't! I summon **Wizard of the Robot Kingdom**!" yelled Haru's father, a robotic sage dressed in bronze robes flashing onto the field. "When he's normal summoned, I can Special Summon one level four or lower **Robot Kingdom **monster from my hand. Come forth, **Knight of the Robot Kingdom**!" yelled the business man as a knight riding a horse came in, cantering as his metallic armor shined in the sun. Lucian gave a smirk. "You see, my **Wizard** and my **Knight **both have very special effects. **Wizard** give's every **Robot Kingdom **monster on the field two-hundred attack points. My **Knight** gains two-hundred attack points for every **Robot Kingdom **card on the field." he explained.

"That's not enough to destroy my heavy artillery," pointed out Haru.

"That is true, Haru. But not if I activate the effect of my castle." counted Lucian.

"What effect?"

"The effect is that I can boost every **Robot Kingdom **monster on the field equal to the other **Robot kingdom's **attack. In simpler words, my **Knight** would gain fourteen-hundred points and my **Wizard** would gain twenty-two-thousand attack points." he said. Haru's eyes widen.

"That's a broken card!"

"I forgot to mention the draw back. It's that you take no battle damage this turn." Haru gave a sigh of relief.

"Whew, I thought I was in trouble there…" he whispered.

"Your Life Points are safe, but your monster isn't! **Knight**, attack with _Mechanized Sword Play_! I end my turn, Haru. By the way, during the end phase, my monsters' attack is reduced back to normal." said the brown-haired man as the monster was wiped out.

"Good to know," Haru drew his card, making sure his voice sounded sharp, "I set a monster face down, plus two face downs. To finish things up, I activate another **Evolution Ray**. Turn end."

Lucian drew his card. "I set a monster as well and **Wizard **shall attack your face down." said Lucian, his monster striking at the hidden card. Now it was Haru's turn to smirk.

"You just attacked my **Technology Bot: Delta Force**." he said smugly.

"Why are you so smug when that thing has no defense?" inquired his father.

"Because of his ability. When he's destroyed by battle, I can destroy a monster you control. Say goodbye to your **Knight**!" said Haru, pointing to **Knight of the Robot kingdom**, "Tri-Laser Barrage! And also, I can Special Summon from my deck another **Delta Force **in defense. And because of my **Evolution Ray**, you take 500." said Haru as the effects played and a light purple robot with shields attached to it's wrists and ankles appeared. Lucian gave a scowl.

**Haru: 8000**

**Lucian: 6000**

"Impressive. But it won't do you any good. I activate the effect of a card in my hand, **Jester of the Robot Kingdom**! I'm allowed to discard him to look at the top five cards of my deck. I can Special Summon any **Robot Kingdom **card's that come up in face up attack position." he said.

"You gotta be kidding me!" yelled Haru is disbelief.

Lucian picked up the top five cards of his deck and smiled a sickly smile. He took four of the cards and placed the other to the bottom of his deck.

"Your out of luck Haru! I summon another **Knight**, a **Queen of the Robot Kingdom**" the queen was dressed in a fine copper dress with a aluminum crown on her head, "a **Bishop of the Robot Kingdom**," a protestant with a silver and iron robe appeared, holding what appeared to be the Holy Bible , "and a **King of the Robot Kingdom**," a king, dressed in the finest silks of gold, jewels, and metal appeared, his stance tall and proud with his golden crown of gears upon his head.

"Oh crap…" muttered Haru helplessly as the four monsters appeared on his father's side of the field.

"Allow me to explain each and every one of their effect's. You know **Knight's** effect, which brings him, with the added bonus from **Wizard**, to twenty-eight thousand. Next, **Bishop** has a similar effect to that of **Knight's**, but he only gains a hundred. This brings him to twenty-seven thousand. My **Queen** stops all trap cards from targeting a **Robot Kingdom **monster I control. Her attack is put at twenty-seven thousand due to **Wizard**. And finally, my **King**. He has a similar effect to that of my **Queen**. Except he totally stops any monster effect's targeting him." said Lucian, his eyes filled with mirth and victory.

"So, you're saying my Delta Force won't do a thing against your monster." muttered Haru. His father chuckled snidely.

"You catch on quickly. By the way, my **King **has thirty-seven attack points, making him stronger than anything you could possibly bring out. I end my turn." finished the man.

Haru drew his card. There was nothing he could do against his father. He ended his turn.

"I'm ending this now! My **Wizard **shall attack your **Delta Force**." yelled Lucian.

"My **Delta Force **may not be able to destroy one of your monsters, but I can still bring out another one from my deck. And this means that **Evolution Ray **slams you with five-hundred points of damage." said Haru.

**Haru: 8000**

**Lucian: 5500**

"Oh well. Next, my **Bishop** attacks your final Delta Force."

"Crap…" muttered Haru as his monster was eliminated,

"My **Knight **shall attack directly. _Mechanized Sword Play_!"

Haru winced as the sword attack hit him. He could almost feel the blade slashing at his skin.

**Haru: 5200**

**Lucian: 5500**

"Next up is my **Queen**! **Royal Ray**!"

Haru let out a grunt as he was struck.

**Haru: 2500**

**Lucian: 5500**

"It seems you lose Haru! **King**, end this! **Fusion Blast**!" yelled his father, smirking with victory. Haru held up a card just in time.

"I activate the effect of a card in my hand! **Technology Bot: Matrix Master**! You see, when I would take a hit that would reduce my life points to zero, I can instead special summon him and end your battle phase." he said, a yellow robot with patterns of zeros and ones along it's metal coat flashing onto the field. His father scrunched up his nose.

"Hmm, you seem to have bought yourself some time. But being late is unprofessional. So hurry up and make your last turn." he chide.

'_Come on, Uncle Haru!' _thought Ace as Haru drew his card. The Duelist's face lit up as he gazed at his new card.

"It's over, dad! I summon **Technology Bot R.E.V. Up**!" he yelled as a black and white, checkered patterned monster came into play, "I now tune my **Matrix Master **to my **R.E.V. Up** to Synchro Summon! It's time to bring divine judgment to those who deserve it! Come on out, **Technology Bot: Genocide Android**!" he yelled as the colossal master of machines landed on the field, green, blue, and black armor tough with designs of red, yellow, and light blue running along it's body.

"W-what is that?" asked Lucian, looking honestly afraid.

"My ace card! You see, when **Genocide** is Synchro Summoned, I can declare one type, _any _monster on your side of the field that are that type are instantly destroyed!" yelled Haru. His dad's eyes grew large.

"No!"

"And it's not over just yet! **Genocide** not only gains a thousand attack points due to **R.E.V. Up**, but he also gains two-thousand for every monster he destroyed by that effect. Since he destroyed five monsters…"

"He gains 10000 attack," finished Ace, his voice in a breath.

"Impossible! Haru! Cease this madness! We _are_ going to that sign over!" yelled Lucian.

"No, I'm not, dad!" snapped Haru, defiance ripping in his voice. Lucian couldn't believe his ears.

"What was that?"

"You heard me! I'm tired of you always telling me what to do! All you cared for was business! Well where was my happiness in your mind? Where was Cho's before she was killed? You didn't even show your respect by attending her funeral. WHERE WERE YOU! ?" Tears were streaming down Haru's face. He had finally snapped. All the pain he had held since the death of his sister was now coming back to him. And he was letting it all out on the man that called himself his father.

Lucian looked like he couldn't speak. His son's words echoed in his head. That small, very little, crack that twitched his heart. What was that?

Perhaps…

"I-I was-"

It was the feeling of…

"Know what? I don't even care! **Genocide Android**, end it! GENOCIDE BLAST!" yelled Haru, tears still grazing his cheeks with anger and vigor as his monster attacked Lucian, his father's yell of pain reaching the sky.

Guilt.

'_Haru… you really have become a man…'_

**Haru: 2500**

**Lucian: 0000**

Haru breathed heavily as he staggered a bit in his step. Ace ran over to him and helped him.

"Are you alright, Mr. Haru?" he asked. The brown-haired Duelist nodded and he looked to his father. It was like the man had no dignity at all. His suit was torn and dirtied and the gloves on his hands were wrinkled and looked ready to fall apart. The man was on his knees and he was panting. Haru glared and he moved a little away from Ace.

"Lets go. He always carries five or seven phones on him. He can always call an ambulance." he muttered. A hand stopped him. He turned and stared at Ace, who held a serious look.

"Mr. Haru… I may not know much about you past, but I do know what it's like to leave something without so much as making amends. The pain of it will hurt you, and it is an unbearable pain, Mr. Haru. You and I… you should know this… before my father… died… I had an argument with him," the blonde closed his eyes, remembering the yelling that went on between he and his father, "I… I can't even remember what it was about. No matter how many times I try to remember. But what I do remember, is the regret I held for not being able to say what we both needed to say. 'I'm sorry.' It is a more powerful saying than you know, Mr. Haru." Ace looked at Lucian, then at Haru again. "Make amends, Mr. Haru. I'm not saying that _you _should say 'I'm sorry.' I just want you to not leave him without letting go of the hatred you're keeping in your heart." the blonde stepped aside, and he waited.

Haru could only stare at Ace, his mouth parted slightly. He stared at Ace's dark eyes. Just what secrets did this boy from the future held? What did he know that Haru didn't? Finally, Haru staggered to his father, who looked at his son.

"I… will not take over the company. My life is what I choose it to be. You have no right or say in it, dad. You are the worst. You were never there for me or Cho. Not even after the car crash. All you cared for was yourself and power. But now, I just want to say this; You are the most disgraceful and un-honorable man I have ever met. But… you are my dad. We share blood. And I want to make one thing clear. Either you want to be in my life or not, that is your choice. I will allow you. However, you will not control it. I will. It's what I choose. That's all I have to say. Goodbye." he said, turning to walk away.

"Haru."

The latter stopped, not turning back and not making a step.

"You have grown… You better make yourself something one day or else I will _drag _you back to New York to become the new owner."

From Haru's mind, he could hear that sentence differently.

_You have grown… do what you want, be someone in this world. At least… be better than what __**I **__had become._

With a ghost of a smile, Haru walked away without a word, Ace smiling and following him as they left Lucian be. And in all of this commotion, on one saw the green anaconda by the wall slithering away.

* * *

><p><strong>And done! Well, how was it? Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Your opinions are beautiful! Make sure to read and review and I'll try to get back to you soon!<strong>

**PS. How would you guys feel about a picture of an Angel Fudo Cosplay? ^_^**

**This is me saying, Peace!**


End file.
